Hidden Secrets
by saquesha13
Summary: I don't like feeling this way. In order to protect my family no one can no my secret. WARNING * tcest, swearing (thanks Raph), future smut... maybe.. if you don't like it don't read *
1. Chapter 1 getting along

Family always comes first. Being leader of my four _obnoxious_ little brothers means I always have to stay focused, mature, strong and fearless. They don't understand me sometimes because though I am always telling them what to do it is really for their own good. To them I am the "boring one" out of us four but really it seems like I am the one who puts up with all the arguments and is always involved in their childish fights. They are my life, and in my life I don't have time for things like becoming good at electronics like Donatello, or partying like Michelangelo and I defiantly don't have time to get a girlfriend like Raphael. I am to busy putting up with getting them focused on what is important and following sensei's orders and meditating and doing what is best for the family and keeping all my scared and immature stupid feelings about someone I _shouldn't_ have feelings for locked away till I die. I clearly don't have anytime for a life of my own. Because its like I said, _family always comes first_.

My day always starts the same. I wake up at 4:30 every morning, eat breakfast, start my personal training, wake up my brothers at 5:30, meditate, get instructions from Sensei, stop what ever Raph and Mikey are arguing about, go on my night run, grab some pepperoni pizza and maybe stop some purple dragons or krangs with my team, spar training, then back to bed at 11:30. But for some reason today was different. It all started when I woke up.

* earlier today *

Leonardo's eyes shoot open, his whole body covered in sweat. Springing out of bed he runs into the kitchen and sticks his head under the sink drinking as much water as he can. "You look like you got hit by a bus." Raphael chuckles. "You okay Leo?" Leo's face still under the foist, his eyes get bigger. 'Great just the turtle I wanted to see.' Leonardo thinks as he leans against the sink wiping his face down with his hand. "I'm fine Raph. Just a weird dream." Sitting at the table Raphael looks at Leo like he is trying to study a book. Which is weird because Raphael hates studying. "How weird?" Raph rubs his chin with his finger. "Just weird Raph okay! I don't want to talk about it." Leo snaps at Raph."Why are you up this early anyway?!" Raphael puts his feet up on the table and pulls out his Shell Cell " I've been texting my girlfriend all night and decided to eat some pizza when you come in here freaking out so I thought I'd be nice for once and see what the crap is wrong with you when you decide to blow up in my freakin face!" Raphael slams his fist on the table which catches Leo by surprise.

Leo didn't realize how angry he was. And it was all because of that _stupid_ dream he had.

(Leo's P.O.V)

It was like Raphael just punched me in the face. Normally I'd try to argue my case to Raph but that would mean I would have to tell him what my dream was and there is no way in hell anyone is hearing about what I dreamt about last night. I just have to try and forget about it.

Taking a deep breath trying to cool down I turn and face Raphael. "Sorry I snapped at you. I know your not a morning person."

"When has Raph ever been a morning person?" Michelangelo laughs walking into the kitchen and starts making an omelet. "And since when have you apologized to Raph, Leo?"

"Agh I am just not in the mood to argue today Mikey." I rub my head trying to get that dumb dream out of my thoughts.

"Rough night?" Donatello walks into the kitchen. "Yes. And why are you all up this early? Its 4:20! Am I missing something?"

"Sensei told us last night to wake up early today..." Donatello gets interrupted by Sensei standing right behind him "We are going to be practicing all day today Leonardo. And we are going to start with some sparring."

Great maybe sparring will help get my mind off things. It normally helps me get rid off my anger and clear my head. Raph is the one with anger problems but I'm next in line in this family. I mostly just keep my anger in which helps me more in fights. But that stupid dream isn't helping me today. I just cant stop thinking about how damn good it felt. And it all felt so real. I guess the reason why I'm mad about it is because it's _not real_. _And it never will be_. The fact that I'm having these feelings is pissing me off.

"Leonardo you will spar with Raphael today." Splinter says. Ahh Shell. Why do I have to be paired with Raphael?! He is already pissed off and he didn't sleep at all last night! "Raphael! Wake up!" Master Splinter yells at Raph who is knocked out on the table. "AHHH what?!" Raph jumps in the air and lands on the table in fighting position ready to attack. "Why are you so tired, Raphael?" Splinter asks. "Umm well.." Raph scratches his head. "You weren't texting your girlfriend all night now were you?" Master Splinter looks at Raph who is now off of the table. "You told on me!?" Raphael shoots a look at me. Which causes my face to turn red "What? No! Why would I tell on you?!"

Mikey just sits there eating his omelet. "Man sometimes, I think our family could have our own reality T.V show."

"Not now Mikey!" Raph glares at him. "Raphael, Leonardo didn't tell me anything. Do you really think you can get away with texting your girlfriend all night long with out me knowing about it especially when your phone had the sound on?" Raphael leans his head in his hand "Aghh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He whispers to himself. "Sorry Sensei."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You know how much your anger gets to you and that's why you need sleep. I'm taking away your phone until you learn to use it wisely." Master Splinter grabs Raphael's shell cell from the table.

"Yes Mater Splinter." Raphael mumbles. "And sorry Leo." Raphael mumbles even quieter. "Good. Know where was I? Oh that's right. So Raphael you'll be sparring with Leonardo and Donatello your with Michelangelo."

"BOYACASHA!" Mikey fist pumps in the air and jumps on the kitchen table. "You are going DOWN Donnie!" Mikey points to Donatello. "Not if I have anything to do about that." Donnie smirks at Mikey. "Sensei" Mikey says with out taking his eyes off of Donnie "Is it cool if we start now?"

"Yes Michelangelo." Sensei pauses. "As long as your in the dojo." Splinter and I say simultaneously. I look at Splinter and blink. Raph gives me a weird look. Great. I'll hear about this later. "You two may start now too." Splinter says. "Yes sensei. Common dufous." I grab Raphs _strong muscular_ arm and head to the dojo. Once we get in there Donnie and Mikey are really going at it. "Look whose going down now Mikey. I got you right where I want you." Donnie smirks with Mikey right underneath him. But Mickey knees him in the plastron causing Donnie to fly into the wall. "That's what you think." Mikey laughs while they keep sparring.

I turn around to see Raph _patiently_ waiting for me to get to the matts. "Ready when you are Leo." Raph smirks at me. Yup he is still mad. I walk over to the matt and we start by taking a bow and going around the matt in circles waiting for the other to make the first move. I run up to Raph and he runs up to me. He swinged at my face but I grabbed his hand and he grabbed my other hand. We are in each others faces battling over strength. "Ya know Leo, I get all tingly when you and Splinter say the same thing at the same time." His smirk peaks on his lips. "You guys could be twins!" I knew he would bring that up. His face is so close to mine we are practically touching. I cant help but stare at those lips of his. Ahh snap out of it Leo! Next thing ya know I'm on the floor and Raph is on top of me. Legs on both sides of my plastron. "Why are you so quiet all the sudden Leo? You sure were on one this morning." Raphael laughs sarcastically.

* present *

So here I am underneath my pain in the ass little brother blusing and not being able to come up with words. "Givng in yet Leo?" His smirk gets bigger with ever word he says. "I am gonna knock that smirk right off your face!" I sass to him trying not to blush anymore than I already am. "Considering the position you are in big brother, I don't think that's gonna happen." He pauses "You seem more angry than usual. Maybe if you fess up what's wrong with you I'll let you go nice and easy." Raphael gets closer to my face. There is no way in hell I'm telling _him!_ "Listen Raphy, last time I checked your not my therapist. So I aint tellin you jack." I close my eyes turning my head away from him. "Then you might want to get comfy." Raphael leans down next to my ear and whispers "I could do this all day."

"Man Leo I didn't think you we're the giving up type of guy." Mikey looks down at me dusting himself off from his match with Donnie.

He is right! What am I doing just sitting here. I am the freakin leader of this team and I'm just sitting here laying on the floor getting my ass whooped by my little brother! I cant let these stupid feelings get in the way of my training. I look at Raph "You're right Mikey, I'm not the giving up type." I've been sweating so much because I got a little nervous being in this weird position for so long that I just slipped my way out of Raphael's grasp and set my arms free punching Raph right in the face knocking him right off of me. I returned the smirk back to Raphael who know looks even more pissed than before. "I was only taking it easy on my baby brother." Raph reaches behind him and pulls out his daggers "Lets do this then, bitch." Running towards him I pull out my katana's "Bring it jerk!"

"That is enough!" Master Splinter yells at us causing me to drop my weapons. "I paired you two together because I thought it would help you work out your problems. Apparently we need to take a different aim at this problem. Donatello, come here son." Donnie walks up to Splinter and whispers something in his ear Causing Donnie to leave the room. Raph puts his Daggers back glaring at me. Donnie comes back with something in his hands. "If you guys cant learn to get along.." Donnie comes behind me shoving me onto a table on my stomach and grabs my wrist and something tight grips onto it. Mikey does the same to Raph. "Agh not this shit again." Raph mumbles. We are handcuffed together. "... then you'll have to spend time together until you do. I get to decide when those cuffs come off." Splinter leaves the room.

"Maybe if we don't talk to each other then we wont argue then Splinter will take the cuffs off faster.." I suggest. " I'm so sick of taking stupid orders from you! You are the reason we are in this mess!" Raph argues. "And your talking." I put my free hand on my forehead. "This is gonna be a long day." I walk into the living room with Raph right behind me still complaining as we plop onto the couch. "You don't know how damn frustrating this is! First I got my phone taken away and now I'm handcuffed to an idiot! I swear all this bad stuff always happens to me..." Raphael continues on but I just phase him out. He isn't wrong though. This is all my fault. I'm the one who had _that_ dream. I'm the one who has _these_ feelings. Why do I have to be so complicated?! Why do I have to feel _this way_ _about my brother_?! Nothing is ever going to happen between us! No matter how much I want it to I cant let it. If anyone ever found out I have a crush on Raphael I would be kicked out and the family would never be the same! And Raph.. He would be so disgusted. He wouldn't be able to look at me or speak to me ever again. I hate myself for feeling this way. I have to act as if I never had that dream and nothing is or ever will be different. He is my brother.

Family always comes first.

* * *

Authors note:

So there is chapter 1! It took me all day to write this. I'm not even sure if I like it that much but lately I have really gotten into this show and movie so I hope you guys like it! There will be more chapters to come later! Review and let me know any ideas you have (:


	2. Chapter 2 movie night

I've spent all day handcuffed to Fearless. And all its done is make things worse. He wants to go meditate and I want to go feed Spike, he wants to go read his Space Hero comics but I want to go help Don fix the Shell Raser in the lab. The arguing _would_ go away if he would do what I want for once. Just cuz he is the leader doesn't mean he _always_ has to boss me around. At least we both decided to watch a movie until we argued over Star Trek or Transformers.

Mike and Don brought in some pizza boxes and April and Casey joined us and sat scattered around the room. April sat on far side of the couch, Casey and Donnie shoved each other and raced for the seat next to her. Donnie planted his shell on the couch and put his arm on top of the couch over April and smirked at Casey.

"Stupid ninja." Casey mumbled and glared at Donnie as he sat on the other side of the purple masked, gap toothed turtle.

Mikey sat on the bean bag shoving 4 slices of pizza down his throat. Leo and Raph came in walking side by side and sat in front of the television on the floor. Casey eyed them as they walked in wondering why they are walking so close to each other and why Raph looks more pissed off than he normally does. It wasn't until they sat in front of him on the couch till he realized they were handcuffed together and he couldn't stop himself from busting up laughing sending spit all over the red and blue masked turtles.

"BAHAHAHA!" Casey holds his stomach "What happened, did Donnie get sick of ya two buttin shells so he made Mikey swallow the key?" Casey spits out still laughing.

"Very funny Jones." Donnie elbows him. "Although its not a bad idea..." Donnie laughs with along with Casey. Causing Raph and Leo sending glares their way.

"This was all splinter actually." Mikey said will a mouth full of pizza.

"You gotta learn to say it and not spray it Casey." Leo wipes off his face with his free hand.

"No fuckin kiddin." Raph uses both of his hands causing Leo's hand to go up as well as Raph wipes off his face.

"What movie are we watching?" April asks shoving Donnie into Casey which are both still cracking up.

"Star Trek." Leo says about to put the movie in. Raph grabs the disc from his hand.

"No. Transformers." Raph glares at Leo.

"See this is why you two are cuffed together! I guess the A-team has lost the team and is just an A." Mikey states loudly and laughs.

Leo doesn't take his glare off of the emerald turtle "How about we just watch both."

"Fine. But we are watching Transformers first." Raph growls at him as he puts Transformers in.

* * *

They had finished Transformers and Mikey and April both fell asleep through almost half of it. Mikey ended up slowly going to his room to go to bed. Getting up early and eating two boxes off pizza all to himself wore him out so he decided to call it a day. Casey decided to help April get home since it was pretty late anyway he went home himself just leaving Donnie, Raph, and Leo.

"Well, what do you guys say? Up for some Star Trek?" Leo yawns smiling at Raph and Donnie.

Donnie checks his watch. "Holy Toledo its 2 in the morning!" He must have lost track of time when April fell asleep on his shoulder. Not that he minded anyway. "Goodnight guys." Donnie yawns. And with that he gets off the couch and heads to his room as well.

Raph yawns and looks at Leo who looks kinda sad. He really wanted to watch Star Trek and was talking about it all day. Raph out of all people would know. "What do ya say Fearless, just you and me?" He hold up the Star Trek disc.

Leo's bright blue eyes look up to Raph's glowing green eyes. "Just you and me, hothead." He smiled and took a few more pillows off the couch to lean on and was surprised when Raph leaned on him after he put the movie in.

Leo froze for a moment then smiled to himself taking a deep breath and allowing himself to relax and lean his shell on the couch. Him and Raph used to be pretty close as turtle-tots, pretty much inseparable, but ever since they became a team and he became leader Raph has been more distant. If their brothers were to walk in Raph would fly off of Leo and probably shove him trying to act cool, but since its just the two of them he lets his 'cool card' slip and puts his head on Leo's cold shoulder.

"Shit Leo. You are freezing." Raph pulls Leo closer to him and puts the blanket he was using over to put the both of them to share and puts his head back on Leo's shoulder.

Leo just laughs brushing off saying something sarcastic that would make Raph get off of him and he moves impossibly closer next to naturally warm Raphael.

* * *

The television light is the only light that is shining through the whole layer. The movie just ended and the credits are rolling. Raphael is even more tangled up into Leo than he was when the movie started. His head is on Leo's plastron and his legs are all tangled up with Leo's and Leo has his free arm rested on Raph's shoulder. The hothead has his eyes shut but he isn't sleeping.

"Leo." Raph's voice is deeper than normal. 'Damn' Leo thought. Like Raphael's voice isn't hot enough already.

The blue masked turtle let out a hum staring at the credits roll down the screen.

"How long do ya think we gotta keep these cuffs on?" Raph yawns and moves up so he is facing Leo.

"Well if you cuddle with me tomorrow while sensei is around then they'll be off in no time." Leo smirks.

"That was not cuddling lame-a-nardo! You are an abnormally cold turtle and I didn't want ya to freeze to death!" The green eyed turtle narrows his eyes "Plus these damn cuffs make it hard get comfortable." He lifts up the arm with the cuffs causing Leo's arm to go up to as Leo chuckles.

Leo scratches his head, "Well, Splinter clearly isn't coming out of his room to take these off so where we sleepin?"

"Considering I have a hammock, and the sewer floor has _cockroaches..._ " Raph froze at the thought of cockroaches and sat up straight.

"My room it is!" The light green turtle turns off the television and gets up laughing with Raph right behind him elbowing him in the arm growling.

Once they reach Leo's room Raph lets out a loud chuckle.

"Yeah yeah I know my room is clean cuz I'm Mr. Perfect." Leo rolls his eyes closing his door behind them.

"No I was gonna say that we haven't had a 'sleep over' since we were kids. But your room is lookin pretty damn ship-shape Mr. Perfect." Raph laughs removing his sais from his belt and placing them on the night stand, following his knee pads and elbow pads and mask. Leo couldn't help but stare. He rarely saw Raphael with out his gear or his mask on and damn he is hot with or with out it. Raphael noticed him staring and smirked. "Take a picture, it will last longer." The green eyed turtle's sleepy voice was so deep and husky it gave Leo goosebumps. Leo laughed then removed his gear his as well.

Both turtles climb in bed and get tucked under the warm covers. "Why don't we have 'sleep overs' anymore Raph?" They laid on their sides facing each other.

Raph opens his glowing green eyes and stares at his leader taking a deep breath. "I dunno Leo, things are just different now. We aint little kids no more."

Leo looks down but looks right back at those green eyes when he feels warm emerald hands on his face. "Ya forgot to take off yur mask ya dummy." Raph giggles sliding the blue mask off of Leo's face.

Leo laughs feeling his mask slide off and watching Raph's strong arm softly remove his blue mask. "Thanks ya jerk." He hasn't heard Raph giggle since they were kids and right now he was so thankful master Splinter put these cuffs on them. He didn't like it at first with all the arguing but now he is loving every second of it.

"Thanks for stayin up and watching Star Trek with me, Raphie." Leo smirked flickering his bright blue eyes at the emerald turtle.

Raph made a 'pffft' noise and put Leo in a small head lock making Leo go on top of him on his neck. "Any time, princess."

Leo laughed and breathed in his little brothers strong scent. He loved the smell of Raphael. And his emerald skin and his bright green eyes, his strength, his warmth and the way he gets when they are in the middle of a fight. He gets so protective of any of his brothers and always has the teams back. Leo even enjoys the smirks he gets from the hothead. Although he might not act like it around his other brothers Raphael is a big softy.

Leo felt Raph's breathing slow down to a steady pace. He fell asleep with me on top of him. Leo chuckled to himself and buried his face in Raph's warm neck and slowly drifted off to sleep as well with their legs tangled up together for 'warmth'.

* * *

 ********* AUTHORS NOTE*********

 **Okay so this chapter was pretty short and slow. I promise the next one will continue with the story line and keep it goin. But I had to put somethin a little fluffy in there (;**

 **Please follow/favorite/review if you like this story and want me to continue!**

 **Oh and I'm basing this story off of the 2012 tv series of the ninja turtles so they are about 15 in my story (right now that is)**

 **Anyway ill post another chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 freedom

"Aghhmmmh.." Leo grumbles rubbing his eyes and glances at his clock. Its 6:29 and he has to be up in one minuet for meditation with sensei, which means Raph has to be up for meditation as well. Leo attempted to move but quickly realized he had a _very strong_ arm wrapped around him.

Ehh I got one more minuet, the blue eyed turtle smiled thinking to himself as he laid back onto Raph's Plastron. Master Splinter might take the cuffs off today which is good cuz they are killing both the turtles wrists. But in a way Leo doesn't want Splinter to take the hand cuffs off. Raphael hasn't been this _close_ to Leo in years.

The second Splinter unlocks these cuffs Raph will go straight to his Tphone and lock himself in his room to talk to Mona. His girlfriend. Leo opens his eyes and slides his arm down the hotheads arms feeling the line of each muscle with his thumb making his way down to Raph's emerald green hand which still has his own blue mask in it. A smile peeks on the leaders lips but quickly fades as his alarm goes off causing Raphael to jump and growl, grabbing one of his sais he jabs it straight into the alarm clock breaking it.

Leo takes a deep breath, "Really Raph?!" He whines.

"Five.." Raph yawns "Five more minuets." His grip on Leo becomes tighter.

Leo looks at his now broken clock. "Splinter might take the cuffs off sooner if we are in the dojo _on time_."

And with that Raph rolls out of bed taking Leo with him as they fall onto the hard cold floor. "I'm up I'm up!" He opens his bright green eyes groaning trying to put his gear on but failing seeing as he only got two hours of sleep.

"Its like your drunk!" Leo laughs at him

"Trust me" Raph glares at the blue eyed turtle "Ya don't want to see me drunk." Raph tries to tie his mask on his head getting frustrated as it falls off instead.

"Okay hold on hothead stop your pouting, I got it." Leo takes the mask from the emerald turtles hands and softly ties it around Raph's head, then helps him with his belt and elbow pads and knee pads.

"I am very capable of dressing myself, fearless. And I wasn't pouting!" He crosses his arms which makes his muscles look _bigger_ than they already are.

Leo chuckles "You could barley get out of bed!"

Raph yawns for what seems like the 20th time since he has been up. "How are ya wide awake?"

The light green turtle smiles and helps Raph up off the floor "I don't sleep much so I'm used to it." Leo looks down at Raph's hand. "I'm gonna need that back." Pointing to his blue mask.

Raph looks down at his hand and chuckles loudly. "Almost forgot." He tries to tie it on his older brother but it turns out crooked on his head.

"I got it, Raph." Leo laughs fixing his mask.

"Thanks, fearless."

"Your getting me a new alarm clock, jerk."

Raph stumbles out of Leo's room laughing even louder.

* * *

Raph slept all through meditation with Master Splinter. I'm just glad he didn't start snoring because I was having a hard enough time focusing with him being quiet. I can't seem to stop thinking about him. I even caught myself smiling a few times. Master Splinter sent a few worried glances my way. Great I'll be hearing about this later.

"Lets go get some breakfast, my son. Wake Raphael." Splinter says getting off of his matt walking out of the dojo.

"Hai sensei." I shake Raph's shoulder trying to wake him up. "Raph lets go get some breakfast." He nudges my hand off his shoulder and shifts to a more comfortable position.

I groan, standing there for a second before an idea pops in my head. Smirking I whisper next to his ear "I'd get up and eat your breakfast before the cockroach next to your head gets it first."

The hothead flies up stabbing the floor in front of him screaming and stops when he realizes there wasn't a roach. "LEO!" He groans.

"I had to get you up somehow! And before you think about attacking me remember that we have to be on our best behavior around Master Splinter." Leo says putting his hand up in defense still smirking.

Raphael's face slowly calms down and his fists unclench as he takes a deep breath. "Yer right Leo. Gotta be actin good around Splinter." he pauses and looks around "But guess what, he aint in here." Raph smirks back at the blue eyed turtle before leaping forward and tackling him to the floor growling as he lands on top of Leo's shell and grabs his free arm in a hold. The hotheads legs are straddled on both sides of Leo's shell.

"You two coming?" Splinter peeks his head in the dojo. Raph instantly flies off of the light green turtle and smiles.

"Yeah haha come on Leo, stop fooling around!" Raph says awkwardly and pulls up Leo by his arm.

Once Splinter is out of sight again Raph elbows his leader in the plastron. "Assbutt."

Leo laughs as they walk out of the dojo, Donatello walks out of his room. "Assbutt?" Donnie pauses

"Dude that makes no sense." The orange masked turtle laughs as he skates by into the kitchen.

"Michelangelo," Splinter sighs "No skateboarding in the kitchen."

"Ooops sorry sensei, I forgot." Mikey laughs and puts his skateboard on the counter then sits down at the table for breakfast. Soon followed by Donnie, Leo and Raph. They all sit down at the table as Splinter puts pancakes on each of their plates. Raph and Leo's chairs are scooted so close together that their chairs are touching. The chain on the cuffs is the length of a number 2 pencil its hard for them to even eat.

Mikey goes to the cupboard humming an _obnoxious_ song and pulls out jellybeans, Cheetos, and syrup. Then goes to the fridge and pulls out pepperoni and grape jelly then dumps it all on top of his pancakes.

"Hmm hummmm hum huum hmm hum hmmmm" Mikey shoves a fork full of his _creation_ into his mouth. "Mmmmmm! Yew guys hav GOT too taste thiss!" He says with his mouth full of junk.

Raphael gags covering his eyes. "That is just sick."

"I'm not to hungry anymore.." Donnie pushes his plate away from him as Mikey shovels more food in his mouth.

"Oh come on guys its delicious!" Mikey smells his plate.

"I gotta go finish fixing the shell raiser anyway." The last fight with the foot bots messed up the ignition. The purple masked turtle get up and starts walking away.

"Are you forgetting about morning practice, Donatello?" Sensei asks stopping Donnie in his tracks.

After they all finished breakfast they all went in the dojo to practice katas. It was difficult for Raphael and Leonardo with the cuffs on and the hothead was starting to get frustrated. "Sensei, how the fu.." he had stopped himself from swearing ".. fudge to do we do this kata with out screwin it up?!"

"Having troubles, Raphael?" Splinter raises an eyebrow.

"Yes Master splinter I am having troubles." Raph's eyes glare up at his sensei

"Perhaps a team spar would be better." He stroked his beard "I will make you a deal, if you and Leonardo win against Michelangelo and Donatello then I will undo the cuffs. If you loose you must keep them for one week."

"Okay Sensei. Sounds like a deal." Raph said smirking at his older brother who smirked back at him.

They all get in fighting stans. "I hope you guys are comfy cuz those cuffs are gonna be on for a while." Donnie smirks at them.

"The B-Team is gonna whoop you guys on your shells!" Mikey laughs and elbows Donnie in the arm.

"Stop calling us the B-Team!" Donnie shoves Mikey's shoulder.

Splinter puts his hand up "Hashmi."

Leo and Raph run up to Don and Mikey while they were distracted and tripped them by using the chain of their cuffs. "Omph." Mikey mutters. As Raph sits on top of his little brothers shell and locks his arm in a tight grip with his Sai holding him down in a pin. Leo straddled Donnie down with both of his legs on the sides of Donnies plastron and snatched his bow staff from his gap toothed brother and held it over his little brothers arms with one arm. "Looks like the A-Team is back." Leo smirked as him and Raph grabbed each others hand that is changed together. "Ya hear that Mikey?" Raph leans down to his little brother.

"Yame!" Splinter orders as the four turtles snap up and drop their weapons to the floor and bow to their sensei. "Very nice teamwork Leonardo and Raphael. Perhaps your younger brothers need time together in these cuffs."

Donnies eyes go wide "I'm totally fine with being the B-Team! I love love LOVE Mikey!" Donnie pulls the orange masked turtle in a bear hug. His eyes start watering "I love him see Sensei.." He actually almost starts crying "..so much.."

Raph holds in a laugh and elbows Leo in the plastron. Leo looks at Raph and smiles trying not to laugh as well and covers his mouth with is hand.

After a moment Master Splinter pauses and says "Very well Donatello." Probably thinking he wouldn't want to be hand cuffed to Mikey either.

Donnie lets go of Mikey wiping his cheeks and taking a deep breath patting Mikey on the shell. "B-Team power!" Mikey cheers.

Splinter reaches in his robe pocket and pulls out a small key. Raphael's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

They stupid key was in his pocket the whole time?! What if it fell out? Ahh oh well he is holding the key to my freedom, the hothead thought. Although he has enjoyed this time with his older brother but he cant get _to close_ to him. Things _cannot_ be the way they used to be.

Splinter unlocks the cuffs and Raph watches them as they fall to the floor and looks up to Leo. "I'm free..." He smiles. "HOLY SHELL IM FREE!" He shakes Mikey by his shoulders. Mikey just smiles at him.

"Raphael, here is your Tphone back as well." Splinter hands the tphone over to his son staring at his beaming face. He hasn't seen him smile so big in a long time.

"Thank you Master Splinter!" He actually hugs Splinter. And turns back to Leo who looks kinda upset. "WE ARE FREE LEO!" The green eyed turtle puts his warm hands on Leo's shoulders.

Leo is happy to that his wrist is no longer contained but Raphael is so happy to get away from him and it... Leo's thoughts disappeared once his feet left the ground. Raph picked him up in a hug and _kissed_ his cheek. And with that Raph ran out the dojo "FREEDOM!" He yells on his way out.

Mikey's mouth dropped. Donnie and Master Splinter look shocked. Leo couldn't help but blush as a small smile creeped on his lips.

"I've never seen the kid so happy." Donnie spits out. "Well now that practice is over I gotta get back to the shell raiser." Donnie headed to his lab.

"Wait D! We gotta talk about getting matching 'B-Team' tattoos!" Mikey ran after him into the lab.

Leo still stood in shock smiling and put his hand on his cheek where Raph had left his kiss. Raph must not have been annoyed by Leo's presence because the only person he has ever seen Raphael kiss is Mona. The blue eyed turtle smirks in the thought that he himself is the first turtle Raph's lips have been on. They used to 'kiss' eachother as kids but they were kids then so that doesn't really count right? Leo's thoughts are once again interrupted.

"Leonardo, we need to talk my son." Splinter walks to his room as Leonardo slowly follows looking down at the floor shaking his head. He knew Splinter would want to talk with him.

* * *

 **IGHT CHAPTER 3 IS DONE YO! -~ authors note ~-**

 **So I am really pumped for the ninja turtles movie to come out. That's kinda been some of my inspiration to write this story. If I make any mistakes with the spelling or grammar in these chapters I'm sorry! I love to write stories but I suck at spelling and stuff. But I promise Ill work on it! Anyway Please review if you like this story! Or message me i'd love to hear ideas from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 bad news

_(Flashback)_

 _"Raphael I don't think this is a good idea.." Leo's little voice states looking up at his little brother as they walk through the sewer tunnels. Leo reaches out and grabs Raph's little hand into his own. "Master Splinter told us to say at the layer at all times and-"_

 _Raph cut him off and grips his brothers hand "Leo you worry to much." The younger 7 year old giggles swinging their hands and turns into another tunnel that lead to a pool of water. "Woah cool!" The little hothead runs toward the water dragging little Leonardo with him._

 _Its way past their bed time and they left the layer after everyone fell asleep. It was Raph's idea. They play the same 6 board games, the only ones they own, every night and Raph was feeling adventurous._

 _Leo's smiling so big that you can see all of his teeth. They have only been swimming twice in their life time and he really enjoys the water. Raph lets go of Leo's hand and cannon-balls in the pool, the splash splahing the light green turtle making him laugh._

 _"Come on ya chicken!" Raphael splashes water at Leo smiling._

 _The blue eyed turtle was about to jump in but he stopped himself at the ledge or the 'pool'. Splinter began to fill his thoughts._ _I cant do this. Splinter would be so angry knowing that we left the layer and went swimming with out his supervision. He looks at Raphael who is floating on his shell, then stares down to his feet. It does look fun though. Master Splinter is asleep in his room, he wont know right? Its not like we took Mikey with us. Mikey would have eventually tell Splinter if he was here-_

 _Leo's thoughts are interrupted by two hands wrapped around him lifting him into the air and throwing him into the water. He pops up to the surface for air and holds onto the side of the pool. "Raphael!" He tries to be serious but starts laughing and splashes the green eyed turtle. They have a water fight full of giggles and splashes._

 _Raph swims towards the blue eyed turtle in the shallow part of the pool where they can stand and hugs him wrapping his arms around Leo's shell._

 _"See this isn't so bad, Leo." He says into Leo's shoulder, his lips brush against Leo's skin as he talks making Leo shiver._

 _"You're right Raphie, this was so much fun." Leo wraps his arms around the little emerald turtle and kisses his cheek._

 _Raph's eyes go wide when he sees a pair of red eyes coming from the water staring at him and Leo coming closer to them._

 _"Leo..." He whispers "... slowly get out of the water..." Raph watches the red eyes get closer as he can start to see dark bumpy green skin coming out of the water._

 _"What? Why-" Leo begins to question Raph as he scoops Leo up and throws him on the side of the pool._

 _"Emph.." Leo grunts as he lands on the hard surface. Looking up he sees a huge crocodile standing right in front of his little brother looking at him like he's a snack. "Raph!" Leo yells terrified which makes the big reptile roar in Raphael's face._

 _"Leo..." Raph's voice is shaky "I-I got this L-Leo.." Raph holds both his hands up in front of his face in defense "...get out of here a-and b-be safe!"_

 _Leo's mind starts racing. No way he is gonna leave his Raphael out here with this beast, who could possibly be a distant cousin looking at him like a snack! Leo searches the room for any type of weapon he can use. He picks up a few rocks and chucks them at the crocodiles face. _

_"Leave him alone!" Leo yells throwing another rock which causes the beast to turn its attention to him as its roars again running full speed towards him._

 _"Leo no!" The green eyed turtle runs out of the water but slips on the hard floor landing on his plastron._

 _Leo sends the big crocodile a few kicks and punches doing no damage considering his small size compared to the beast. The crocodile turns hearing Raphael, sending his tail right into Leo making him fly across the room hitting his head the wall and knocking him out cold._

 _"Leonardo!" Raphael cries as the beast storms toward him. Leo is hurt and its all my fault. I should have listened to him. We should have stayed in the layer and played board games like we always do, he would have been fine then. Splinter is asleep and he wont come save us. I have to stop this jerk by myself from eating me and Leo._

 _Getting up off the ground wiping a tear from his face, Raphael jumps into the water with the crocodile right behind him. Swimming as fast as he can to the other side of the water he climbs out and quickly runs to the wall twisting the waterwheel faucet quickly draining the pool of water and the beast with it into the drain cleaners of the sewer. He watches the crocodile struggle under the water trying to get out as the water flushes long gone and the beast with it._

 _Raphael runs over to Leo on the floor. "Leo!" His eyes scan over Leonardo's little body which has a gash in his head, a few cuts and smeared blood. Another tear falls down Raph's face as he puts his head on Leo's plastron listening for a heartbeat. He lets out a sigh of relief when he hears his best friends heart beat and picks him up off the floor cradling him in his arms walking back to the layer. "I got ya Leo. You're gonna be okay. I promise." Raph whispers and kisses the blue eyed turtles temple._

 _Once he got back to the layer he woke Splinter and told him what happened. Master Splinter instantly started working on Leonardo's head wound and didn't question Raphael until he was sure all of Leo's wounds were cleaned up and Raphael himself was also checked of any wounds, he only had a few scrapes. Leo head had a wrap tightly wrapped around his head, didn't need stitches._

 _Raphael stood next to Leonardo, who was asleep on a cot in Donnie's new laboratory holding Leo's hand staring down at his relaxed face. Splinter walks in and puts his paw on Raphael's shoulder. "You need rest to, my son."_

 _"This is all my fault, sensei." Raph keeps his eyes on Leonardo._

 _"Raphael, this could have happened to anybody. Yes you were the one who chose to leave our home even when I have told you many times it is not safe, but Leonardo is the one who chose to go with you. Both of you disobeyed me, but you also stopped a crocodile we would have had to face sooner than later considering he would have found the layer eventually. You were very brave, Raphael. Now we will talk about this in the morning when Leonardo is awake, get some rest." Splinter smiles down at Raph and heads to his room._

 _Raph leans down and kisses Leo's cheek. "I will always be here for you Leonardo."_

 _Leo moans and cracks open his bright blue eyes smiling at the little hothead. "Leo?!" Raph gasps and bends down hugging him._

 _The light green turtle laughs hugging his little brother back "Hey, Raphie." His voice sounds scratchy._

 _"Don't do that to me Leo!" Raph puts a hand on Leo's face. "You scared the shell out of me." A tear rolls down his cheek thankful his brother is okay._

 _"I'm okay Raph. I promise." Leo wipes the tear off of Raphael's cheek and scoots over patting the space next to him for the green eyed turtle to join him on the cot, and Raph does as he is told._

 _Raph snuggles up on Leo's plastron. "Goodnight ya jerk."_

 _Leo wraps his arms around the emerald turtle and kisses his head "Goodnight, Raphie."_

* * *

Master Splinter slides the door closed behind Leo as he enters the room making Leo focus on what's happening instead of the memory that popped into his head.

"Something is distracting you, Leonardo." Splinter sits on a mat stroking his beard.

The light green turtle sits down as well "Hai sensei." He pauses thinking of what he could tell Splinter with out freaking him out. "I've just haven't been able to focus." Leo looks up at Splinter. By the face the rat is making Leo can tell he needs to say a lot more than that and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Do you get nightmares sensei?"

Splinter puts a paw on Leo's shoulder "All the time, my son. The Shredder haunts my dreams almost every night."

Leo looks up at his father "How do you make them stop?"

"Years of meditation. Dreams can either wake you up or haunt you every night until you finish them. Being leader comes with a fear of loosing your team but its something that all leaders have to face, even in your dreams." Splinter pauses looking at the blue masked turtle and can tell there is more than just nightmares that is bothering Leo but decided to leave it up to Leo if he wants to tell him or not. "If anything is bothering you Leonardo I'm always here for you, my son."

This light green turtle bowed "Hai sensei." He said as he started walking out of the room and turned back looking in the door "Thanks Master Splinter." He smiles and heads to his room.

I cant tell Splinter about my feelings for Raph until I tell the hothead himself. But I don't even know if that will even happen so its best to keep this to myself.

Leo is almost to his room when he stops at his door hearing Raph arguing.

"Mona I'm telling you the truth! Why would I ever lie to ya?" Raph states loudly into his Tphone and pauses listening to what ever she is saying back. I cant exactly make out what she said but I've never seen Raphael look so hurt. "Mona, Can we please try and work this out? I promise we can fix this.." His voice cracks. About a minuet later he looks at his Tphone then up at me after she hung up on him.

"She broke up with me.." Those green eyes look back down at his Tphone, then he throws it at the wall smashing it into pieces.

Ill tell Don later he needs a new one.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **I have been trying to write these daily but soon it might just be once or twice a week. My schedule is fillin up with summer plans. I'm actually going to go see the new Ninja Turtle movie tomorrow! Anyways I'll be back soon with a new chapter! I have some good plans for this story!**

 **#PEACEOUT#TURTLEPOWER**


	5. Chapter 5 first drink

The red masked turtle sits on his hammock slouched over, his green eyes looking down at his feet as his fists unclench. Leo took the emerald hands unclenching as a sign that its okay for him to sit next to the hothead with out him exploding. "Raph," His soft voice breathes out so quietly he could barley hear himself.

Raph shakes his head putting his elbows on his knees, and plants his hands in his face "She just broke up with me." He mumbles quietly in his hands. They have only been together for 4 months but Raph never thought she would end things over something so dumb and during a phone call. Mona was not the type of girl to end a relationship that she once thought the world of, over a damn phone call. Maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought I did. Raphael thought to himself.

"I don't know if you want to talk about it or n-" The blue masked turtle starts but stops when Raph starts talking over him.

"Leo," Raph starts, and rubs his face with both of his hands sighing. Leo's blue eyes move up to Raph's face, he isn't crying but he looks like all the life was sucked out of him. "Mona broke up with me because yesterday was our four month anniversary and I forgot," He pauses again and slides his shell to the wall leaning his head against it. We are sitting so close together that there is no space between our thighs, and I can feel his warmth. His green eyes meet mine " And I couldn't call her because Splinter had my Tphone. She called me and texted me 20 times Leo.." He shakes his head.

"Did you tell her you couldn't call?" Leo's voice cracks as his eyes scan his little brothers face.

"Yeah but she didn't believe me. She called me a lying _freak_ Leo.." Raph looks down at his fidgeting hands.

Leo feels anger running trough his whole body as he puts a hand on his brothers shoulder "Raphael, you are _not_ a lying freak don't listen to her." The light green turtles voice is strong and firm, like when he is giving orders in a fight, which makes Raph's dull eyes shoot straight up to Leo's blue ones.

"I feel like I don't even know her at all, she said she never wants to see me again and-" The blue eyed turtle cuts him off. "But I know you, Raphie." Leo leans with his shell against the wall next to Raph's. "She is just a dumb ass who doesn't know how _good_ she had it. You are _amazing_ Raphael, and you don't need her! You deserve a mate who is willing to work things out for you and stick with you no matter what."

A small smile peeks on Raph's lips. "Damn fearless, I didn't know you had that in ya."

"I've listened to Splinter's pep talks a lot and kinda picked up a few things." Leo smiles happy to see Raph perk up a bit after his little pep talk.

"No not the pep talk." Raph bluntly says, which makes Leo raise a brow "Although it was pretty motivating gotta give ya props," He pats Leo on the knee. "But shit, I've never heard you speak with such a _colorful_ vocabulary." He turns his head still leaning on the wall, smirking at the blue masked turtle their faces inches apart. It sent goosebumps down Raphael's spine hearing a swear word coming out of his fearless, Mr. Perfect brothers mouth. And he _liked_ it.

Leonardo chuckles loudly "Well I'm glad 'ass' is what you got out of my whole pep talk." Leo puts his light green hand on Raph's muscular knee to help him stand up out of the hammock. "Comon knuckle head." Leo holds a hand out to Raphael, and the red masked turtle grabs ahold of it as it pulls him up on his feet.

"Where we goin, fearless?"

"Sneakin out, getting a few drinks. Nothin new for you though." Leo says walking out of the hotheads room.

"Do ya even know where to get drinks?" The thought of Leonardo drunk makes Raph laugh as he follows him out of his room.

Leo just ignored Raph's question as he went into Donnie's lab who is laying under the shell raiser. "Hey Don, Raph and me are gonna go on patrol."

"Okay, Leo.." Donnie slides out from under the Shell Raiser giving Leo a weird look. Its a little late for them to be patrolling now but Donnie has learned not to question Leo especially when it comes to going top-side.

Leo was about to leave but stopped himself remembering something. "Oh and D," The blue eyed turtle pokes his head in the lab "Raph broke his Tphone he needs a new one." Leo scratches his head and gives Donnie a small apologetic smile, knowing Raph wont be apologizing considering why he broke it in the first place.

"What?! Again?!" Donnie sighs "That baby _was_ indestructible!" The gap-toothed turtle groans.

Leo laughs heading out of the lair with Raph right behind him. Guess when it comes to Raphael _nothing_ is indestructible.

* * *

The two ninjas jump from rooftop to rooftop till they reach Casey's place.

"So that was yur way of sneakin out huh?" The green eyed turtle smiles shaking his head as he lands on the fire escape.

Leo lands right behind him. "Well, what's your way of sneaking out?" Leo puts a hand on his hip.

Raph smirks at Leo being sassy "Oh I don't know, sneaking! Normally the whole point of 'sneaking out' is so no one knows your oh, I don't know, sneaking out!" Raph says sarcastically with his green eyes narrow at him."Man I really gotta teach ya some stuff fearless."

"In my defense I told him we were patrolling!" Leo elbows Raph causing a 'pfft' to come from the emerald turtle.

"Stay here." Raph slides the window open hoping into the apartment as his eyes go white. Casey is out on a movie date with April but wont mind if Raph takes a few beers from their secret stash. And by a few I mean all of them. He passes Casey's dad who is alssep on the couch and makes his way to Casey's room. Raph comes back out of the apartment with a blue cooler, Leo closes the window behind him and they jump on rooftops till they land on one near their manhole cover to get home, in case things get too crazy.

Raph sits on the ledge swinging the cooler on his lap, opening it and taking a beer out throwing it to Leo, then taking one out for himself and pops the cap off with his teeth. His green eyes narrow down at Leo when he sees the look on his face. _Clearly_ the blue masked turtle has never drank in his life and he is second guessing his idea. Raph takes a sip of his own drink before speaking, "I like the offer man but you really don't have to do this if ya aint up for it." Raph puts the beer glass to his lips again nearly downing the whole thing.

Leo looks down at his own drink and back to Raph, then at the cooler _full_ of beer. This was a _stupid_ idea. If I don't drink then Raph will _for sure_ drink _all_ of these beers _by himself_. But he obviously needed this, he has already finished two full glasses and is on his third.

Rolling his eyes Leo puts the brown liquid to his lips and down his throat and doesn't stop till he finished the whole glass. By the time he finished it he was nearly chocking. "Jeezus Leo. Slow down you animal! Its your first drink man." Raph's eyes nearly pop out of his head in shock but then he starts laughing, already a little drunk.

"Ah shit that's nasty!" Leo says in between coughs. "How do you drink this stuff Raph?" Leo asks, grabbing another beer taking the cap off.

"Leo, watching you cuss _and_ drink at the same time is like watching a puppy die." He laughs "But I'm not gonna lie, its pretty _hot_." Leo almost spits out the beer in his mouth and his cheeks start getting warm turning pink. Maybe I should swear more often, Leo thinks to himself. "I can see why Karai is into you." But then Leo starts laughing.

"Raph, she isn't into me like that, trust me." Leo is now onto his third beer.

Raph puts one of his emerald hands on Leo's shoulder "Ya sure about that, fearless? Every time I see her around ya she can barley keep her hands off ya." His voice almost sounds hurt.

"Yeah cuz she is trying to rip my head off with her sword!" Leo swings his beer trying to prove a point making some spill out off the roof.

"But you don't see the way she looks at you. She looks at you like Mona-" Raph pauses at her name, causing Leo to look over at him. Raph had almost forgot what had happened. He groans taking yet _another_ beer and downing it, chucking the glass off the roof into one of the dumpsters hearing the glass break as it lands in the trash.

"Listen Raph," The blue eyed turtle takes another sip of his beer and rests a hand on the hothead's thigh. "I know this is h-hard, but ya gotta try and forget about h-her." His words start slurring, getting drunker by the second. "She isn't w-worth it." He begins tracing a pattern on Raph's thigh with his finger which sends a shiver down Raph's shell. Damn that feels _good_. The hothead thinks to himself, glad he didn't say that out loud.

Raph takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down, but the work Leo is doin on his thigh is really doing the trick. "You are right Leo. She isn't worth it." Raph closes the cooler so Leo wont take anymore beers, he is drunk enough. Raph is pretty drunk too but he is used to it, probably wont remember most of this in the morning, but he can somewhat control himself. He just has to get himself and Leo back into the lair before this last beer he drank kicks in.

"I am right a-aren't I?" Leo points to himself with a proud grin on his face.

"Bro, you're gonna have the worst hang over t-tommrow." Raphael laughs in the blue eyed turtles face before getting up trying to stand. Once he balances himself he grabs Leo's light green hand and pulls him up to his feet before he falls back down on his butt.

"Woooaah Raph, the world is twisting all around us!" Leo laughs, poking Raph's nose "But even though I'm super duper dizzy, you are still the most beautifulist turtle I've ever laid eyes on." He smiles closing his blue eyes.

"Dude you are making me feel girly calling me beautiful, stop it." Raph groans and blushes then rubs it off pulling Leo up once again guiding him down the fire escape ladder with the blue cooler on his back.

Once they sneak back into the lair Raph helps Leo into his room, removes both their gear and puts Leo down in his bed. "Thanks, Raphie." Before Raph could get up and head to his own room Leo cups the green eyed turtles head with his hands and puts their lips together in for a kiss. Raph's eyes shoot open only to find Leo's closed. Those green eyes soon closed as well as he climbed in bed with his fearless leader, straddling him moaning into the kiss. Leo pulls away causing a loud smack from their lips, "Wow fearless, I didn't know you had the hots for me." Raph smirks, his glowing green eyes shine down at the light green turtle.

"I always have Raphael, you're quite the hothead, and you have no clue how long I've wanted to do that." He turns to the side making Raph turn with him so they are facing each other. "I just didn't know how to tell you before." Leo puts a hand on Raph's cheek, both turtles still really drunk.

Raph nuzzles his face into Leo's hand and wraps an arm around Leo's shell. "I've _always_ loved you too Leo," Leo opens his blue eyes staring into Raph's green eyes "I was just too afraid of _loosin_ ya to make a move." Raph leans in closing the gap between them kissing Leo again before lying his head on Leo's plastron.

"I told ya you wouldn't want to see me drunk." Raph snorts out into Leo's plastron.

Leo closes his eyes smiling "I didn't know you'd be a total _softy."_ He kisses the emerald turtles temple.

"Why don't I show you how much of a _softy_ I can be." Raph smirks, followed by a yawn. "Ehh maybe another day." They tangle their legs together. Leo breathes in Raph's scent smiling hoping he will remember this in the morning. "I will remember you said that." Leo smirks then yawns himself wrapping his arms around the emerald turtle, "Goodnight Raph, I love you hothead."

"I love you to fearless."

They fell asleep tangled up together, with Raphael totally forgetting about Mona and _only_ thinking about Leo.

* * *

 **authors note:**

 **I became very impatient and had to put some Raphanardo fluff in there. I might end up changing the rating later but I'm not sure.. but the rest of these chapters are gonna have some drama so get ready. And I'm gonna put the rest of the characters in more. Anyway I love reading reviews it really encourages me to continue this story so feel free to leave them (;**


	6. Chapter 6 hangover

**A/N**

 **Thanks for the** **reviews! I don't know if you can tell but I gotta thing for reviews *Hint hint* (;**

 **Here is chapter six for ya!**

* * *

Leonardo's crusty eyelids slowly open, squinting he grabs his temple. "Ah fuck!" His head feels like its about to explode its throbbing so damn bad. What the hell hit me last night? He asks himself but looks at where he is at. He is currently in his room tangled up with a certain hothead. He would love to just sit there and admire his favorite turtle sleeping and try and remember what the crap happened last night but his stomach has different plans. His feet take him directly to the bathroom toilet where he starts vomiting his guts out.

"Ugh.." The blue eyed turtle wipes the nasty leftovers from his mouth with his hand, leaning his head on the rim of the toilet closing his eyes trying to remember what happened last night. He _will_ remember because this is gonna drive him _insane_ if he doesn't figure this out. And since he is way to dizzy to get up and get tyleonl for his aching head, there's no way he'd be getting up any time soon anyway.

He remembers _helping_ Raph with his break up with Mona and all the _unnecessary_ things she said about him. Leo _always hated_ Mona. There was just something _off_ about her and she seemed very fake around Raphael. Which was _so aggravating_. Raphael was to love-sick to notice it. Agh thinking about her is making this headache worse. Okay focus Leo! Gotta think. He rubs his head with his hands trying to focus.

About a minuet passes.

Okay nope. There is no way I'll be able to remember crap with my head about to pound its way out and explode on the walls. Grabbing the sink I pull myself up, my arms and legs are shaking so bad. There is no way I'll be able to train today like this. I'm so weak its not even funny. Grabbing on the door frame I am quickly shoved back into the bathroom from Raphael and my shell lands back on the tile floor as the emerald turtle starts puking his guts out like I was a few minuets ago.

So he is hung over to? Oh yeah we _both_ got drunk last night and it was _my_ idea.

 _stupidstupidstupid!_

 _What the fuck happened last night?!_ I can barley control my _stupid_ teenage hormones just _talkin_ to the guy with out wanting to rip his gear off of him! Oh god what if I-? _Oh no. I am a monster._

Pull it together dumb ass he might not even remember what happened either.

"Umm.. R-Raph.." Leo stutters pulling himself back off the floor as Raphael finally stops puking profusely. His green eyes open and look at Leo "This was _your_ idea."

Leo's heart starts pounding out of his plastron "D-do you remember anything that happened l-last night?" He swallows what feels like nails down his throat and nasty barf flavored saliva.

The hotheads eyes shoot right to Leo's eyes and blinks a few times before he answers "Do you?"

"No.. well not really.. I only remember what happened _before_ we got _wasted_ ," He pauses and looks down at his feet scratching the back of his neck. "What do you remember?"

Raph starts playing with his emerald green hands "Uhg.. well.." He starts but Splinter's voice jerks his attenetion away.

"What happened my sons? Are you alright?" Master Splinter stands in the doorway with both of his hands on his walking stick and a concerned look on his face.

Before I could even think of what to say to Splinter Raph spits out "Food poising."

"I-I don't think we will be able to make it to training today sensei.." My raspy voice scratches out. Water and some pain meds sound pretty dang good right now.

"Ah I see." Splinter looks down at us sitting on the floor. "Go in your rooms and rest I'll send Donatello up later with some water and medicine." The rat strokes his long beard as Raph slowly heads to his room with Leonardo behind him. "Hai, sensei." They mumbled before the left.

Once Leo got into his room and pulled the covers over himself he couldn't stop his mind from wondering. He hates lying to Splinter but there is _no way_ he can know what happened last night. Raphael _remembers_ and Leo could tell by the look on his face. Something happened other than talking and its driving Leonardo crazy not knowing what what _they_ did. What _he_ did.

Donnie walks in with a glass of water and meds. "Alright speak up. What did you guys do last night?" Leo sits up and reaches for the pain killers but Donnie pulls them away from his grasp. "Ah ah ah! I didn't get anything from Raph but I know you wouldn't _lie_ to me again. Your not getting this until you tell me the _truth_ Leo. I know you _didn't_ go patrolling."

"Okay okay!" Leo's eyes not looking away from the meds. Man I need those so bad. "The truth is I don't even remember what happened last night Don."

"So you guys obviously got wasted. That I knew." Donnie handed his older brother the water and meds. He felt bad because his leader was eyeing them like it was Mr. Murakami's pizza rolls.

Leo grabbed the meds and took them quickly and downed the glass of water. "Its that obvious, huh?" Leo gives a guilty look at his gapped tooth brother.

"Leo, did Raph make you drink?" Donnie asks grabbing the empty glass from Leo's forest green hands.

"What?" Leo's scratchy voice asks in a defensive tone. "Raphael would _never_ do that." Leo glares at Donnie which causes Donnie to look at the floor. "It was all _my_ idea."

"You must have had a good reason then." The purpled masked turtle folds his arms.

"Mona broke up with Raph last night over a damn phone call Don. She called him a _freak_." Leo is getting pissed just saying it out loud.

Donnie looks shocked and not only cuz Leo cussed. "Wait what?!" He stands across the room looking like he is trying to solve a trigonometry problem. "What a bitch." Now its Donnies turn to be pissed.

"I know. I felt bad and thought going out would help." He pauses as his head starts calming down, no longer throbbing. "I didn't think about the hangover though."

They sit in silence for a few minuets. Donnie still looking in shock. He cannot believe that Mona would do that to Raphael, she seemed so sweet and kind to him whenever she would be around the family. Leo speaks up "Hey thanks for the meds. And don't tell anyone I told you about Mona kay? I don't want anyone knowing about it until Raph is comfortable telling the others."

"Don't worry Leo. I wont tell another soul." Donnie put a hand on Leo's shoulder "Get some rest." And left Leo's room as the blue eyed turtle somehow drifted off to sleep, must have been drowsiness in those meds.

* * *

Leo feels someone sit at the edge of his bed and is startled awake only to find Raphael's green eyes starring down at him. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

He just lays there blinking at Raph. He honestly doesn't know how to act around Raph now, he feels awkward not knowing what happened last night.

"Don got me a new tphone now." Raphael scratches the back of his neck trying to come up with something to say. He hates awkward situations and doesn't know how to explain the events that happened last night to his clueless brother.

"That's good, Raph.."

There was another awkward pause.

"Okay fearless. I cant stand this awkwardness." He stands up and pretty much throws himself on top of Leo. Before Leo can say anything Raph presses their lips together and cups the sides of Leo's head with his hands. Leo gasps into the kiss giving his stomach butterflies. If he didn't already puke his guts out he'd probably be throwing up right now. "This is what happened last night," Raph says into Leo's lips nibbling on his bottom lip before he pulls away and starts kissing his neck. "Ya started it though." The emerald turtle smirks into Leo's collarbone licking, biting then sucking his was down to his plastron causing a small moan to come from his leader.

Leonardo's eyes roll to the back of his head then closes them. He slides his hands down Raph's toned arms feeling every muscle and reaches his hands intertwining them together. "Maybe I should get drunk more often." He smirks as the memory of last night became more clear.

Raph makes his way back up to Leo's lips and presses them together again. "Whys that?" He says in a teasing tone trying to sound innocent.

Raph is straddling Leo with both of his legs on the side of Leo's shell. Leo puts both of his hands on the hotheads cheeks "I'd do _anything_ to keep you on top of me like this."

The emerald turtle smirk gets even wider as he leans in kissing Leo again. But this kiss is different. _Hungrier_. Leo deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue in the emerald turtles mouth this time causing him to moan as this time as there tongues dance exploring each others mouths. Leo pulls away and starts kissing Raph's thick neck then bites it. "Ahhh...Leo.." Raph moans out which makes Leo bite down harder and start sucking on his emerald skin making Raphael moan even louder. "Leooo! Ahh w-we cant do this h-here.." He gasps out.

The blue eyed turtle kisses his neck one more time then forces himself to stop. "You're right, Raphie." He looks up at his favorite turtle panting and smiles. "But _you_ came into _my room_ and started this, you're gonna finish it." He says narrowing his bright blue eyes.

"Trust me I _really_ want to." Raph gets off of Leo and lays down next to him and grabs his hand playing with his fingers. "But I don't think I can Leo..." His voice became so soft he barley recognized it himself.

Leo blinks twice and turns to his side to he is facing those green eyes "W-why not?"

Raph looks down trying to figure out how to say this. He has never been one to give out so many feelings, especially in one day. He always hated being such a softy when it comes to things and it makes him feel weak. He has worked so hard to keep feelings in and not show emotion and he just cant do that anymore. But when it comes to Leonardo, he deserves _everything_ even the side of himself he lets _no one_ see.

"I'm _scared_ , Leo." He whispers looking at Leo's bright blue eyes. Leo puts his soft hand on Raph's cheek rubbing his thumb in circles. "Me to." He whispers back. "We can make this work, I _promise_."

"No I'm not scared of our relationship," He closes his eyes when he fills them start watering. Dammit why do I gotta start cryin. He thinks to himself. "I mean I guess I am a little, but I'm more afraid of.." He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes "..of loosin' ya."

Leo raises an eyebrow "Raphael, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I wont leave you." He sits up on his elbow and keeps rubbing his thumb on the bigger turtles cheek.

"We fight bad guys Leo.. I almost loose ya everyday.." His voice cracks. "When you were in a coma fer three damn months I-" Leo presses his mouth on Raph's kissing him softly, he feels a tear fall down Raph's cheek and land on his thumb that's still on his face. He hasn't seen Raphael actually cry in a long time.

Leo slowly pulls away resting his forehead on the emerald turtles forehead "Look how far we have come now, though." A small smile appears on his lips. "We stopped _so_ many bad guys hell, we have even stopped the earth from being sucked in a black hole! And look at me Raph, I'm still here aren't I? It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me. I promise you Raphael, I'm gonna stay right here next to you no matter what."

Raphael smiles and puts his hand on Leo's that's on his cheek "Okay, Leonardo." He whispers softly "Aishitemasu, fearless." He wraps his arms around Leo's shell.

"I love you too, Raphael." Leo looks into those sparking green eyes. "Watashi wa anata to issho ni imasu, itsu demo." He closes the gap between them kissing the emerald turtle and smiles when he feels him relax his muscles and kiss back. Raphael feels a buzz and hears his tphone go off. He pulls away from Leo and glares at his phone. Leo gives him a confused look.

"Its from Mona, she wants to talk to me in person."

Leo sighs and kisses the hotheads warm cheek. "Want me to go with you?"

"I probably should go alone. Splinter would notice if both of us were missin, but I'll be quick. Plus ya still don't look to good and ya need ta rest."

Leo rolls his eyes and smiles "Call me if you need backup."

Raph gets off the bed and grabs his sais putting them in his belt then bends down giving Leo a quick kiss on the lips. "Always do, babe."

"Babe, really?" Leo glares at his emerald turtle who is smirking.

"Alright sorry, honeybun." He laughs to himself heading out the door soon going into ninja mode so he can sneak out.

Leo groans to himself at the cheesy pet name and tries sitting up grabbing his favorite space hero's comic to read while he waits for Raph to come back. He doesn't like him going out by himself especially to see _her_ , but he trusts his mate and knows he is doing this not just for himself but for the whole family. She saw too much and cannot be trusted so it only makes since to try and talk to her. Plus its probably good I didn't go with him, she wouldn't have a tongue anymore if I did go...

* * *

It took Raphael about 20 minuets to reach Mona's apartment. He doesn't like the way things ended between them and this the last place he'd want to be right now, but Raph knew that he'd have to talk to her eventually. She had met his whole family and been to the farm house with them on a trip once. Splinter wouldn't allow her to come I'm the lair yet cuz he wanted to know her more first and seeing Raphael was only 15 he didn't see this relationship lasting to long althought he would never say that out loud.

Raph pulls out his tphone. ***"Just made it to her apartment honeybun"*** It was weird letting Leo know when he got to places but he knew his mate would feel more comfortable knowing where he was. His phone buzzed in his hand ***"Okay I'd take babe over honeybun, pookie"*** He chuckled to himself rolling his eyes at 'pookie' and put his tphone back in his belt.

The emerald turtle slides the window open not even bothering to knock first. Mona is sitting in the recliner watching him come in like a parent waiting for their child to come home past curfew. She is about 5'5 and has blue eyes (that always made Raph think of Leo when he saw them) and long curly brown hair. "Hello, Raphael."

"Listen Mona, I really am sorry." Raph leans against the windowsill.

"Me to." She smirks at him as something sharp hits him in the shoulder. He grunts and pulls it out "A tranquilizer dart?" He immediately starts feeling drowsy and his muscles go weak. "Ah shit." Foot soldiers come in from the bedroom and behind the window as Raph falls to the floor unable to move. "Y-you're with the foot?"

"Good work, soldier," A familiar voice says walking into the room.

Raph opens his eyes to see Karai smirking standing next to Mona "The Shredder is gonna _love_ his new play toy."

"Karai?!" His voice is weak. The last time he saw her she was a snake mutant and swam off. But now she looks 100% human.. That was the last thing he saw before Karai stomped on his face knocking him out cold.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okaaaay that was a bunch in one chapter! And its about to get very interesting so stay tuned! Sorry it took me a while to update I've been very busy lately. I promise I'll try to write faster.**

 **Translations: Aishitemasu - love you**

 **Watashi wa anata to issho ni imasu, itsu demo - I will always be with you**


	7. Chapter 7 new life

**WARNING: **this chapter is kinda gruesome! ****

 **If this isn't your type of thing than turn back now (:**

 **Here is chapter 7**

* * *

Groaning, Raph slowly opens his eyes but quickly closes them being blinded by a bright light shining down on him. He tries moving his hands to cover his eyes but his wrists are strapped down on what feels like a table he is laying on.

"Oh good, you're awake. Go get my father, Stockman." Karai's voice sounds like it's coming from across the room.

Raphael opens his eyes and tries to keep them open to get used to the light. He sees that his ankles are strapped down to and so is his torso. He appears to be in one of Baxter Stockman's labs.

 _Great I'm just another one of his stupid test subjects._

He looks across the room and finds all of his gear on a table. "Ya know it was stupid of ya to put my gear out in the open. I will get out of this shit one way or another."

Karai laughs walking up to him and sits on the stool next to the table he is on. "You are right, you will _eventually_ get out of this. But by then you wont be in the right _state of mind_."

Raph narrows his eyes at her "What the hell does that mean?"

"You were out cold for two days straight. The trank dart is powerful enough to knock out a moose, pretty cool right?"

Raph rolls his eyes at her. He did not miss her being the shredders daughter. She isn't in the _right state of mind_. Although she is human now. "What do you want with me?" He groans.

"That's just it Raphael. _We want you_." She crosses her leg over the other. "Mona is quite the soldier, don't you think? I trained her myself. Although I'm not sure why you dated her when you obviously like _someone else_." She pulls out her sword and starts sharpening it. "You were moaning _his_ name in your sleep." She looks down at the emerald turtle. "And I'm guessing that hickey on your neck is from Leo as well."

Raph glares at her. Leonardo is the last turtle he wants to talk about right now. He doesn't need Leo in trouble so its best to ignore this conversation. "What happened to you Karai? Last time I saw you, you were a mutant and you sawm off because ya were afraid you'd hurt _your REAL family_."

Her attention is turned away from his green eyes and to Stockman and the shredder walking in the room. "Good job, my daughter." The shredders deep voice gets closer as he approaches the table to see his new toy. "You actually captured one of the rats _pets_."

"She isn't _your_ daughter you bastard!"

Saki's attention is turned to the turtle lying in front of him. "It's not smart of you to talk to me like that when your defenseless, boy." He pulls out one of his smaller knifes and starts sharpening it like Karai was earlier. "I want you to join me, turtle."

"I will _never_ join you, asshole." Raph spits on Saki's face which causes him to growl and wipe it off.

"You will join us weather you want to or not." He raises his voice. "Karai, go fetch me my _tools_."

"Yes, father." She gets off of her stool and exits the room.

"Before you _brainwash_ Splinter's ignorant pet, I am gonna have to _tame_ it first Stockman."

Brainwash?! That's why they turtle-napped me?!

"You son of a bitch." Raph glares at the nasty man smirking at him. He struggles trying to get out of the restraints "That's what you did to Karai am I right?" No answer. "Am I RIGHT?!" He yells, his voice echoes around the room. No answer again. He obviously brainwashed her. This man is sick, mental.

"What father you are." He glares. "Brainwashed her twice now AND turned her into a snake, when _your_ the snake yourself."

"ENOUGH!" He slaps Raphael right in the face making blood come out of Raph's mouth, but the emerald turtle just laughs spitting out the blood.

"I will get out of this. And when I do I _will_ kill you." Raph can feel his blood boiling.

The shredder just laughs at the emerald turtles threat. "That's why I picked you Raphael. You have the most anger, strength. Your already one of _us_." The hothead growls "I'm NOT one of you!" Karai comes back pushing a table with all kinds of knifes, whips, plyers, bats;

Raphael gulps "Do what ya want ta me. Just leave my family outta this."

His burnt hands pick up a knife with two blades, one long side and one short side, smirking he rubs the cold metal along Raphael's arm then digs right into his flesh leaving two deep cuts.

"AHHHH!" His green eyes shut not wanting to look at his burning arm now covered in blood.

"You'll be the one bringing your family into this, boy." Smirking he makes another slash on Raphael's other arm causing him to wince in pain. "And you will be the one to murder each," _slash_ "and every," _slash_ "one of them." _slash_

* * *

"His tphone must be off or broken, I still haven't gotten a signal." Donnie looks through his computer again.

Leo sighs putting his hands on his head. Raph has been missing for two whole days. They searched Mona's apartment but by the time they reached her place it was completely empty looking like no one lived there, not leaving a single clue on where Raph was. What if she turtle-napped him? What if she is abusing him? Is he even alive? Leo shakes his head as his eyes start watering.

"Donnie..." His voice sounds dry and raspy. He hasn't been able to sleep let alone even think about eating. "... W-We gotta find him." His voice cracks.

"I know Leo, I'm trying my best." He looks up at his tired leader. And I really mean tired. He has dark circles under his eyes.

"I love him Don."

"We know dude, we all love him even when he hits us." Mikey walks in with a map of New York in his hands and some red pins on it.

"No I mean I _love_ him. _I'm in love with Raphael_." He says with a more serious tone. Both of his brothers stopped what they were doing and looked at each other then back at Leo. "And if we cant find him I-"

"We are gonna find him Leo." Mikey walks up to Leo putting a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

Donnie stands there in complete shock. "Does he know how you feel about him?"

"Yes. And he feels the same way about me. We should have told you sooner but I didn't expect him to disappear like this." Leo shrugs looking at the floor.

"Well I kinda expected at least one of us to fall for one another. We are all coped up down here and it is normal for turtles any gender to be attracted to each other."

"Even siblings?" Mikey asks.

Agh why did I tell them this now? Leo asks himself. We should be more focused on finding Raphael then talking about our love life. He is glad they are taking them being together so nicely an not freaking out but he is about to flip a table if they don't find Raphael soon.

"Actually we all aren't siblings..." He pauses "Well blood related, that is."

The freckled turtle looks up at his taller brother in shock "We're not?" His voice asks in a hurt tone.

"Nope I did a DNA test a few months ago and you and Leo are the only blood-related out of all four of us."

"Okay, not that this isn't interesting but can we please get back to finding Raphael?!" Leo interrupts clearly stressed out.

"I have a plan." Mikey puts the map on the table. Donnie rolls his eyes thinking that out of all turtles Mikey would be the one with a plan. "We should go check all the places he might be here in New York. Ya know all the Krang hide outs, The Foot bulding, Bradford's dojo and the Purple Dragon place." He points to all the red pinned places on his map marking every place he just listed. "He could have been walking home from Mona's place and got turtle-napped by any of those dudes."

Leo told his family the night Raph went missing about Mona and what went down between her and Raph. He thought since he never came home it would be an important piece of information.

"Wow Mikey. That's not to bad of a plan." Donnie states clearly amazed. The orange masked turtle smiles clearly proud of himself "I'm not all pizza and video games bro."

"Lets get moving." Leo starts running out of Donnie's lab and out of the lair with his two brothers trailing behind him.

* * *

"Is the brain worm ready, Stockman?" The shredders dark voice asks cleaning off blood from his blades.

Baxter grabs a pair of tongs and opens the cage to the brain worms picking one up. "Yes, my Lord."

Raph, who had just gotten beaten, tortured and sliced still slides out a small laugh as a tear rolls down his face "You call him your Lord?" His voice sounds weak from screaming. He has gashes and bruises all over his emerald green body, a black eye and more blood coming out of his mouth.

Saki growls "I don't think your fully _tamed_ yet, boy." He walks over to the fire pit grabbing one of the iron sticks out of it that's blazing orange its so hot. The end of it has a 足 sign on it that is Japanese for The Foot. He shoves it on Raphael's shoulder and it makes a sizzling noise as Raph yells out, tears rolling down his face.

Baxter smiles at the hothead and breathes in his screams. He smirks walking over to the emerald turtle, shaking from being in so much pain "This worm isn't like the last one that was in you. This one is more hard-wearing even for a stubborn _freak_ like you. This is gonna hurt like hell, and I'm gonna enjoy watching this."

Raphael tries to glare at the scientist, then glances at the window as another tear falls down his cheek. His whole body aches. His shoulder feels numb from the bastard fucking _branding_ him like a horse.

 _Where the hell are you Leo?_

His mouth is being forced open and the worm slides in crawling straight to his brain sending a burning sensation throughout his whole body. "AH S-SHIT!" Raph screams and tries gaging the creature out.

"Oh don't worry, you'll still have your memories. You'll be the side of yourself you try to hide. The monster inside of you will be free Raphael! But your mind of course, will _belong_ to The Shredder." Stockman watches him squirm and struggle against the restraints.

Once he finally stops squirming The Shredder smirks. "Stitch our new soldier up Stockman. And untie him, he is one of _us_ now."

Stockman does as he is told. "Meet me in the dojo when your all patched up, Raphael." The Shredder would raises a brow (if he still had one but its burt off like the rest of his hair) "I'd like to see what you can do."

 _"Yes, my Lord."_ Raphael smirks, but this smirk is different than his other _playful_ smirks. This one is _dark_. His voice is hoarse, almost _venom_ like. He doesn't even wince at the stitches that are sewing him up.

Once Stockman finishes his patch job, Raphael rolls his head back cracking his neck and grabs his belt and sais from the table and heads to the dojo. He feels _angry._ And not just his usual angry. His blood is running cold through out his whole body, and it feels _good_.

Once he makes it into the dojo he finds Karai and The Shredder there waiting for him, and he kneels down. "I am ready to train now, Master." His husky voice rings.

Saki smirks at his new creation. "Elite soldiers, attack!" He orders as they jump around Raphael circling him in, surrounded.

The tall one lunges at the emerald turtle first but Raphael leaps over him twisting his neck when he is directly over his head, smirking when he hears it snap. The next soldier comes from behind, but the green eyed turtle spun down propping his leg out, tripping him with his foot making him land on his butt. Crossing the mans legs he pins him on his shoulders, upside-down placing his legs above him, then sits on his legs folding the bass of his spine, once he heard a snap he got off going for the next soldier who is running towards him, Raphael blocks a hit to the face and flips down landing right underneath the soldier giving him an uppercut right in the jaw.

Raphael had them all dropped in 20 seconds. He stretches his arms and walks back to his _Master,_ and kneels down again breathing hard. "Not bad." The Shredders deep voice echoes in his helmet. "I didn't tell you to _kill_ them all."

"But you didn't stop me."

Saki hums "You didn't use your sais."

"Didn't need to. Give me more of a challenge next time and I will." He blankly states at the man. He was simply just letting off some steam during the match and The Shredder never stated any rules.

Karai jumps onto her feet "I'm impressed, and it takes _a lot_ to impress me. I didn't know you had it in you." She pauses "But if your gonna be one of us you gotta look the part." She throws a box at him and he catches it.

Inside is new gear. He removes is old belt and unties his red mask dropping them to the floor, and puts on his new black mask, the strings go down to his wrists, and black metal armor covering his bulk arms lining each muscle. He has a black belt wrapped around his open plastron and new sais placed on it, longer and sharper than his _old_ ones. He has some new knee pads to, there also black and more heavy duty.

Karai smirks eyeing Raphael from the feet up looking at each stich, bruise, and muscle on his body "Damn, and I thought _Leo_ was hot." Hearing Leo's name made Raph's head tilt to the side as his eyes narrow. He remembers _everything_. He even remembers The Shredder beating him, but it all stops there. He feels a _strong urge_ to be loyal to Saki, and he'd do _anything_ to prove his loyalty.

"Welcome to The Foot, Raphael." The Shredder sneers.

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm sorry Yukio87! I cant stop my mind from making this happen! And thanks for the reviews! This story is getting kinda dark.. So I'm gonna change the rating plus for future chapters *hint* *Hint* And there is some strong swearing in this to. I hope this chapter makes since cuz its 1:30 in the morning and I'm pretty dang tired! When I first started this story it wasn't gonna be like this but I have just gotten so many new plans for it! Anyway stay tuned cuz its about to get crazy! )**


	8. Chapter 8 true love

Mikey and me have searched all the Krang hide outs and the TCRI building. No sign of Raph. We called Casey and had him help us search, he's with Donnie checking out the purple dragon buildings and Shredders lair. We have been looking for two hours straight and still nothing.

If something happened to Raph...

Leo's tphone starts buzzing in his belt for a split second before he picks it up, egear for good news.

 **"Leonardo, it's been too long."**

 **"Karai?"** Leo gasps out.

 **"I have Donatello and Casey, if you value their lives as much as I think you do then i'd get here soon. You know where to find me. I look forward to seeing you again, Leo."** And with that she hung up.

Leo holds his tphone in his hand starring at it. "Dammit." He mumbles as he puts the little green phone back in its place in his belt. Mikey looks up at him "Karai? She's back?"

"Yeah. And she has Donnie and Casey." He stands up from the edge of the roof he was kneeling on.

Mikey gasps loudly "Which means she probably has Raph to!"

Leo's eyes flick to white "Exactly." He doesn't know what to expect going into this. Karai _is_ alive but something has happened to her, _again_. And the fact that _his_ Raphael has been in the hand of Shredder for almost three days straight... He has got a bad feeling in his gut that something has happened to the sai-welder.

"Lets move." Leo's strong voice calls, his leader mode voice.

They swiftly jump across rooftops, soaring over alleyways till they reached there destination. Its still dark outside, its nearly three in the morning, rain starts drizzling down hitting the window glass they are looking through.

"What's the game plan, Leo?" Mikey blinks getting rain drops in his mask.

"Get Donnie and Casey, find Raph and take Miwa home." Leo says gravelly.

"Aye aye captain Leonardo." Mikey says in a more serious tone as Leo quietly opens the glass window and slips in slowly after him.

It didn't take them long to find Donnie and Casey in the dungeon downstairs. They barely were able to sneak past some foot soldiers, thankful it wasn't Tigerclaw with his inhuman sense of smell.

"Leo!" Donnie's face brightens up when he sees Leo turn the corner with Mikey following behind him.

"We are gonna get you dudes outta here." Mikey starts picking the lock of the cage with a small thin knife then hears a click as it pops open.

Leo scans them to see if they have any injuries, relieved when he doesn't. "Have you seen Raph?" He looks in the other cages and finds them all empty feeling his heart start racing again.

"Nah, Karai captured us before we could scope the place out." Casey whispers.

They all head back upstairs checking rooms and hallways for any sign of the hothead. "Ya sure he is here Leo?" Mikey tries to whisper.

They turn into the main room where Shredders 'throne' sits empty, the door closes behind them trapping them in. "Oh, I'm sure he is." A low-pitched voice comes from behind them, they all flip around, weapons drawn.

Leo drops his twin katanas on the floor and almost his mouth with them. "R-raph..." His eyes move up and down his mate's body, covered in bruises and stitches and new armor. His eyes fill with tears and his arms start to shake. He wants to run up to him and squeeze the life out of him but the new look he is supporting shows the Raphael might actually do that to him if he even touches the emerald turtle.

"Hello, Leonardo," The black-masked turtle draws out his sais "I was starting to think you forgot about me."

"Woah bro," Mikey starts spinning his nun-chucks "What happened to you man?"

A dark chuckle comes from Raphael "Lets just say, I had to be _tamed_." He slowly walks towards the group.

Casey starts backing away "Raph, chill man yer startin' ta freak me out givin' me that death stare."

"Something isn't right here." Donnie holds out his bow staff eyeing the Foot clan mark on Raph's shoulder.

"Raphael, I would never _ever_ forget about you." Leonardo finally spits out also eyeing the mark on his mates shoulder. "D-did _he_ brand you?"

"Oh that?" He says seductively as his green eyes glance down at his shoulder and back to Leonardo " _He_ just made me realize _where_ I belong."

"W-what?" Mikey's voice cracks.

"You belong with us Raph! You belong at our home with Master Splinter!" The leader raises his voice as his a tear rolls down his cheek.

 _This is all my fault._

 _"Hamato Yoshi isn't my Master."_ The emerald turtles says in-between his teeth as hands clench around his sais.

"Raph, I don't know what Shredder did to you but none of it is real!" Donnie's grip tightens on his bow "I-if we could just get you back to the lair, I promise we can fix this."

"What if I don't want this to be fixed?" He smirks. " _I like it here_."

Karai appears through the door and closes it with her foot. "Am I late for the family reunion?"

"Your human?!" Donnie spits out. When Karai captured him and Casey she was in the shadows when she had knocked them out, he only heard her voice.

"What the hell is goin' on here?!"Casey pulls out his hockey stick.

"What do you mean you like it here?!" Mikey shouts trying not to cry.

Raphael rolls his eyes "Everybody SHUT UP!" He pauses, cracking his neck. "Lets make a deal. You guys join us and you'll all live. Or I'll give you a head start and you can run for your _pitiful_ lives, although there is _no where_ you can run where I wont find you."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we will never join you!" Donnie's shaky voice shrieks.

Raphael raises a brow."Fine, have it the hard way. You better start running then." His sneer smirk grows back on his face.

"We're not going anywhere with out you." Leonardo snaps picking his katanas up off the ground.

"Then I guess we'll fight here." Karai laughs pulling out her sword and lunges at Casey who blocked the hit with his hockey stick.

Raphael runs at Mikey growling, throwing five ninja stars his way as he blocks them all with his 'chucks and slides down on the floor tripping him with his feet. Mikey falls on his shell with a grunt "Raph, stop! This isn't you man!" Raph stabs the floor near the orange masked turtles head missing as he dodges every strike. "This is the _real_ me Michelangelo." One of Mikey's nun-chucks fly out of his grasp and land near Donnies feet, he picks it up and throws it at Karai as it wraps around her waist. She gasps "Agh Donatello, let me go!" Casey pulls out his taser and tasers her chest knocking her unconscious as she falls into the black haired hockey players arms.

Mikey kicks his feet on Raphael's plastron making him fly off as he lands on his feet, about to attack him again but Leonardo stops him. "Raphael, look at me." He turns growling. Leo puts his katanas away "You are our family Raph, we all love you." He pauses slowly walking towards the emerald turtle not taking his blue eyes off of him. "I love you." Leo puts his hand on Raph's cheek "Come home." He whispers.

Raphael's eyes travel all over the leaders body "Leo?" He blinks and takes a step back shaking his head. "Agh what the hell is goin on?!" He drops his sais and puts his hands on his pounding head as he falls to his knees in pain. Mikey throws his other 'chuck at Raph wrapping around him tight holding him down as Casey tasers him to.

Leo turned his head away as Raph got tasered not wanting to watch that. Although out of everything Shredder did to him that was probably the _least_ painful. Leo picks up Raphael's unconscious body, cradling him in his arms. "Lets get out of here before Shredder finds us." He heads out of the window they came in, still carrying Raph.

Donnie took Karai from Casey, seeing as the purple masked turtle is stronger, and followed Leo.

It felt like it took them forever but they finally made there way back home. The sun would be out by now but its raining so hard that all the clouds are blocking the sun. Once they got in the lair April and Splinter are there waiting for them.

"Raph! You got him!" April pops up from the couch but stops in her tracks when she sees his bruises and stitches AND that he is unconscious.

"Miwa.." Splinter follows his family into the lab as Donnie and Leo put Karai and Raph on two cots, tying their hands and feet down so they wont try _killing_ everybody again. Splinter eyes them as they tie them down and Leo takes a deep breath, then starts explaining.

"So, they are brainwashed?" April asks standing above Raphael.

Mikey stares down at Raph, scared he will get out of the ropes and attack him again. He moves and stands behind Splinter for comfort.

"Well not necessarily, they still remember memories so I'm pretty sure its another brain worm." Donnie takes a sample of Raph's blood and heads to the vials on the desk mixing it with some purple liquid watching as it turns orange. "Yup its a brain worm."

"Well how do we get it out?" Casey eyes Karai and Raph, still unconscious.

"We cant get it out, they have to." Donnie takes a deep breath. "Each brain worm is different and something different triggers them off and out of the brain."

Leo sits next to Raph's cot on a stool and grabs his restrained hand into his.

 _Come back to me, Raphie. This is all my fault. I should have gone with you to Mona's apartment._

Anger fills Leo's body. He feels useless. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if he was there with Raphael! _He got turtle-napped, tortured, burned, and beat all because of me._ Not caring about anybody else in the room Leo leans down and presses his lips on Raph's even though Casey, April AND Master Splinter don't know about his relationship with the emerald turtle yet.

"Uhh whacha doin' Leo?" Casey awkwardly asks as everyone else in the room looks at Leo as pulls away and puts his other hand on Raph's face.

Raphael shoots up as far as the restraints will let him go, causing Mikey to jump "L-Leonardo?" The emerald turtle starts having a coughing fit then throws up the worm. Leo kicks it off of Raph's lap onto the floor and stabs it with his katana making sure its dead.

His attention shoots back to those glowing green eyes and smiles un-tying the restraints and embracing him in a long hug. "I thought I lost you." He breaths out into his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Leonardo." Raph whispers.

Leo pulls away from the hug and removes the black mask from his mates face and puts his red one back on him. "Oh Antonio's pizza, its Raph! He's back!" Mikey lets out a huge sigh of relief and does a small happy dance.

"How did ya get the worm out?" Raph grabs onto Leo's shoulder.

"I kissed it out I guess," Leo chuckles

The hothead scrunches his face together at the thought of something so cheesy as 'true loves kiss' saving him, but his eyes widen at the thought "In here? Like in front of the family?"

"Yes, and I plan to discuss this later. Its good to have you back, Raphael." Splinter puts his hand on Raph's shoulder than goes over to Karai.

"I plan to discuss it later to ya idiot!" Casey marches over to the red masked turtle and thuds his head "Ya scared the shit outta me man!"

"Sorry Case'" Raph smiles up at his best friend.

"How do you feel?" Donnie pulls up a stool.

"I'm fine I swear. I'm gonna call it a night and ya can do a check up on me tomorrow kay?"

Donnie eyes Raph and lets him slide only because he looks drained. "Okay, only this time!" He pulls the emerald turtle in a side hug "Good to have you back Raph."

April smiles at Raph and hugs him to, glad he is okay. Everybody starts discussing what to do with Karai and decides to have Splinter talk to her when she wakes up, maybe he will get the worm out if love is the key since it worked for Raph. Everyone left Master Splinter in the lab alone with Karai, Donnie offered to stay but Sensei declined suggesting he needs sleep.

Everybody else decided to call it a night as well, (even though its morning) Casey and April are sleeping over to anxious for Karai to get better. They crashed in the living room, Donnie as well, he figured he might as well be close to his lab so he can be right there when Karai wakes up. Plus he isn't leaving Casey Jones alone with April.

Mikey helped Leo bring Raph into Leo's room. Leo insisted his bed would be more comfortable than the cot and if he went to his hammock that wouldn't be comfortable with all his bruises.

"Thanks guys but I really can walk." He chuckles as his brothers bring him into Leo's room and put him on the bed.

"I'm just glad your back bro." Mikey smiles.

"Mikey," Raph lifts up his eyebrows "I'm so sorry I attacked ya I really didn't-"

Mikey cuts him off and bends down hugging him. "That wasn't you Raph. You didn't hurt me I'm fine! Not a scratch!" He pulls away heading towards the door "Get some shut eye bro."

After Mikey leaves Leo climbs in bed next to Raph who is looking at his thumbs. "It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself!" Leo spits out knowing what he was thinking about.

"Okay as long as you aren't blaming yourself fer what happened ta me."

Leo gulped and wrapped his arms around his favorite turtle. "I'm just glad your _alive."_

They tangled up together getting warm. Leo's hands slid up Raph's arms feeling each stiches, and his foot clan mark on his shoulder. "I cant believe he fuckin branded you." Raph flinched, clearly not wanting to talk about that yet.

"Should we both be in here? Ya know in the same bed?" Raph changes the subject "Cuz everyone just found out 'bout us.."

"Well I might have told Mikey and Don already, so not everyone.."

"Ah shit ya did? And they were cool with us?"

"Yeah, they were cool. And I just got you back so no matter what Splinter is thinking I'm sleeping right here with you." Leo kisses Raph's cheek. "I love you Raphael."

"I love you to, babe." Raph smirks into Leo's neck breathing in his scent as he lets sleep take him. Leo rolls his eyes and lets the pet name slide just glad he has his mate back.


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmare

Leo was peacefully asleep for a good hour until he was startled awake.

"No..." Raph fumbles around Leo's bed covered in sweat. "NO! STOP!"

Leo flies up sitting straight. That was the first time he has been able to sleep knowing Raphael was home and safe. His eyes look up and down the emerald turtles body, his green eyes are still closed, clenched fists, he's having a nightmare. "Raph," Leo starts shaking his arm. "Its just a dream Raph! Wake up!" He starts shaking the hot heads arm even harder.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Tears start rolling down his emerald cheeks.

"Raphael!" Leo turns his body so he is completely facing Raph and pulls the hothead into his arms hugging him. "Come on babe, your safe." Raph is shaking in Leo's arms, as Leo whispers into Raph's ear. "Your safe."

Raph's green eyes shoot open as he jolts awake in Leo's arms, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He realizes he is safe the second he smells Leo's familiar scent and wraps his arms around Leo's shell, to embarrassed to say anything and buries his face in Leo's shoulder, still shaking.

"S-sorry I woke ya.." _Damn I even sound like a wimp._

Leo presses a kiss to Raph's head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah," Raph slides his leg on top of Leo's strong thigh and takes a deep breath. Probably should tell someone what happened, then maybe these stupid nightmares will go away.

Minuets pass before he speaks again. "He beat me," Leo almost jumps, he was half asleep and was expecting Raph to try and sleep again, not wanting to force him to talk about somethin he isn't ready to.

"Told me I had to be tamed." Leo's blue eyes scan Raph's face. He has never seen him like this, scared. Not like he is with cockroaches scared, more scarred. Raph continues. "A-after he cut me he said I-I'm like him and that's why he chose m-me."

Leo props himself up on his elbow looking down at Raph who is laying on his shell "You don't believe that, right?"

Raph shakes his head and meets Leo's gaze "I didn't at first, but then I attacked Mike-"

"Raphael," Leo cuts him off not wanting to hear anymore. "That wasn't you! We talked about this."

"Stockman told me, before he put the worm in my haed, that it will bring out the real me,"

"And you believe that idiot?"

Raph snorts "He is a scientist."

"An evil scientist." Leo puts his hand on Raph's cheek. "And trust me if anyone knows the real you its me. Stockman was lying to you."

"What makes ya think you know me?" Raph narrows his eyes.

"Well, I know you like it when I touch you here." Leo starts kissing Raph's thick neck causing a moan to come out of the emerald turtle.

"A-anyone could have known that..." Raph spits out sarcastically making Leo chuckle, his warm breath on the hotheads neck sends a shiver down Raph's spine.

I'm gonna make you forget all the shit Shredder did to you." Leo's hands slide to Raph's thighs as he crawls in between his emerald green legs and spreads them.

Raph sits up and smirks "I like where this is goin."

Leo pushes Raph, softly not wanting to hurt him, back on his shell. "Relax." He crawls up to his mouth and tangles their tongues together then pulls away trailing kisses down his plastron leading down to his bulge. Leo's hands find Raph's tail as his fingers brush over it causing Raph to gasp as he twirls his fingers around it.

"Ahh that feels damn good." Raph moans which makes Leo chuckle.

"Me touching your tail?" Leo stops and stares innocently up at his mate.

"Fuck yeah ya touchin my tail!" Raph tries not to blush. "Why'd ya stop?" The hothead glares.

"Oh I was just waiting for you to tell me why it feels good." Leo smirks.

Raph sighs "Cuz it is YOU touching my tail, Leonardo. Please continue."

"Well, since you said please." Leo's hand grips Raph's tail _hard_ causing Raph to moan loud and drop down revealing his big member. Leo's thumb rubs against Raph's slit. "Jeezus Leo." Raph's green eyes roll to the back of his head as Leo continues.

He replaces his thumb with his tongue, licking his way down Raph's length before putting it in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Raph's eyes shoot open as his breathing starts getting faster and sits up on his elbows to watch Leo's handy work. He has him almost all the way down his throat. Almost. "Deeper Leeeeooo." He moans. When Leo doesn't do anything and glares up at Raph making him groan. "P-please Leo, go deeper." Leo attempts to smile putting Raph as deep in his throat as he can go, sliding him in and out moving his tongue all around gagging but not stopping.

"AHHHH DDAAMN!" Raph moans grabbing onto the sheets. "LEEEOOO!"

That was the only warning Leo got before hot cum spills out into his mouth, he almost chokes but swallows it and licks his lips.

Raphael lies on his shell panting. "S-sorry b-babe." He says in between breaths.

Leo climbs next to Raph grabbing his emerald green hand in his and kisses his mate. "Its okay, you taste pretty damn good Raphie."

Raph chuckles and wipes his mouth "I'll leave that for ya then cuz I think it tastes like shit."

They lay there for a few minuets, tangled up together in silence. "Feel better?" Leo leans his head on Raph's plastron.

"Damn straight." Raph breaths out. "I'll take care of ya to Fearless, don't worry."

Leo yawns "Okay Raphie, but you and I both need sleep first."

Raph kisses Leo's cheek "I love ya, Leonardo."

"I love you to, babe."

Raph tiredly chuckles "That's my pet for ya, jerk."

They both fall peacefully asleep and Leonardo fills Raph's dream this time making the hothead smile in his sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay short chapter but I had to put some smut in there and fluff. If you guys are looking for some good Leo and Raph stories I have found a few and suggest you go read them!**

 **Antithesis by AriMarvelUniverse**

 **Check out Reader115's stories they got a bunch including a series of Leo and Raph!**

 **Before The Fall by LucyToo (This one is sooo sad but amazing!)**

 **Anyway those stories have really inspired me to write my story so you probably will like those stories! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days. Thanks for the reviews! I am lovin them! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 home

Raph's golden green eyes slowly blink open adjusting to the dim light in Leo's room. His head is on Leo's plastron and the leaders arms are wrapped around him carefully to where it wont hurt the sai welder. That was the best sleep he has had in days. "How long have ya been up?" He moves his head up so he can see his mate who softly smiles at him.

"Not long. I didn't get much sleep when you were missing." Leo's thumb rubs circles on Raph's arm.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I should have been more aware of my surroundings when I went to Mona's." The emerald turtle sits up with a grunt. " _Damn.."_ Raph whispers. Didn't know my body was this sore.

Leo seems to notice because his eyes widen and he looks concerned. "We should probably have Donnie look at you."

"It's fine Fearless. I'm just a little sore is all."

A small smile appears on Leo's face. It would be like Raph to hide how much pain he is in. "I'm really glad you are back, Raph." He grabs the other turtles emerald hand into his. "And if you apologize to me again you will have more scars on your shell." Raph chuckles, "Okay Leo, I'm done apologizin' I swear." And plants a kiss on his mates cheek, about to pull away when Leo grabs his chin and puts there lips together for a very heated kiss. Leo straddles Raph's lap running his hands down his mates arms as their tongues dance around in each others mouths, causing a deep churr from the emerald turtle.

Leo smirks into the kiss. "You like that?" He whispers deeply.

The hotheads eyes peek open as his hands slide up the leaders thighs. "Fuck, Leo." He groans. "I hope your not startin' somethin' ya can't finish."

Leo's mouth moves to the stubborn turtles neck. "Just trying to wake you up more." He says innocently as his kisses emerald green skin.

"Unless ya want Don to see _all_ of me in this check up," his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure as his hands grab onto Leo's thighs hard "I-I'd suggest we should finish this later then." The leaders stomach growls making his checks turn pink. Raph's eyes narrow, "Plus when was the last time ya ate?"

The older turtle sighs as he climbs off of Raphael and off the bed, grabbing both off the younger turtles hands. "Come on, lets go get breakfast." And of course doesn't bother to answer the question.

Once they are dressed and reach the kitchen they find Mikey, who had just finished a BIG breakfast. "Morning brothas! I hope your hungry." He smiles handing the two of them plates. "Because breakfast is served." The orange banded turtle practically sings. Raph chuckles, he really missed his little brother. Although he would never admit it, he can't seem to go a day with out hearing the freckled turtles voice and dumb jokes. It is never a normal day with out a little bit of Michelangelo.

"Looks good Mike." The hothead smiles and rubs the top of his little brothers head then walks over to the French toast, putting three on his plate.

"Did April and Casey leave?" Leo asks pouring some tea into his cup.

"Yeah they left earlier once they knew Karai was ship shape again. They said they will be back later today though with some Antonio's because we are gonna PARTAY!" Mikey dances over to the bacon placing five strips on his plate.

Donnie walks out of his lab and into the kitchen with his empty cup of coffee in his hand. "Oh, good your up." He pours himself a refill. "I am going to need you right in my lab straight after breakfast, Raph. Karai is sleeping but once Master Splinter got that brain worm out last night she let me do a quick check up on her, and I gotta say I'm a little surprised, she looks fantastic."

"The brain worm is out? And she is one hundred percent back to herself? No mutant snake or nothing?" Leo's attention is only on the tall genius, as he can't seem to stop asking about his sister as he is sitting at the table fork ready in his hand to eat but almost gets up to head where ever Karai is.

"She is one hundred percent human and healthy, and before you even think about it no. She needs sleep Leo. She doesn't remember much about being a mutant but she remembers Saki finding her and taking her again. Master Splinter had her go lay down in his room a few minuets after she told me, that's all I know." Leo takes a deep breath finally relaxing a bit and finally allows himself to eat. The gap tooth turtle put a hand on his older brother knowing he hasn't eaten since Raph was missing, and the doctor in him needs all his patients good and healthy. He had to tell Leo everything he knew or else Leo would be busting up in Splinters room asking questions.

It feels like it has been years since Leo last saw Karai when she swam off as a mutant snake. He has been so worried about her since. To Leonardo, Karai used to be his best friend. Yes he did have a little crush on her but then Raph started dating Mona and he couldn't control how that made him feel. It was like he had to try everything he could to get his little brothers attention back on him that he started falling for the hothead himself. Now Karai is like the little sister he has always wanted. He wants to protect her and make sure she is safe at all costs. He really has missed her.

Mikey pulls out a chair and joins his older brothers at the table. "I'm so glad we finally have our sister back dudes. She is gonna LOVE it here!" The youngest turtle smiles at his plates of food in front of him.

Raph can't help but frown at the way Leo was acting. Does he have feelings for Karai? I thought he liked me? Am I really getting jealous? The hothead jabs at his French toast with his fork. I'm really glad Miwa is back to herself, really I am. But things are going to be different around here now that she will be living with us. I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle it if she is all over Leo.

After I finished eating I went straight into Don's lab, can't keep the doctor waiting forever. "Have a seat Raph." The genius says with out even turning around from his computer. I do as I'm told and sit on the stool next to the table as he grabs his doctor tools.

"I already drew a vial of your blood last night, but I'm gonna have to do one more just to be sure the brain worm is all the way out of your system." Donnie states grabbing my arm looking at the stitches. I roll my eyes "Ya know I hate needles Don."

"It's just one vial it will take three minuets tops, don't be a wimp." His thumb rubs against the stitches on my left arm. "Luckily who ever stitched you up did a good job so I wont have to re-due the stiches. Are you feeling any pain?"

"Nah. I'm just a lil' sore is all." The emerald turtle leans his head on the wall looking up at the ceiling preparing himself for the needle the purple masked turtle is preparing.

He growls when he feels it pinch his arm and keeps staring at the small crack on the wall. The emerald turtle can't stop his thoughts from going to the way Leo acted at breakfast. He was so tense the second Donnie mentioned Karai's name. He is probably in Sensei's room right now talking to her.

"Earth to Raphael!"

The hothead jumps, almost falling off of the stool. "What'd ya say Don?"

"I'm done, you are all good to go. Your blood work looks normal and you need to rest for two weeks, which means NO physical activity until then. I want you to take these pain meds today." Donnie hands two white pills and a glass of water to his older brother, Raph takes them and swallows both the pills in one drink. "And stop worrying about Leo and Karai."

Raphael's eyes nearly pop out of there sockets. "How'd ya know I was.."

"I've lived with you my whole life Raph, I can tell when something is bothering you." The gap toothed turtle cuts him off. "Plus I saw your face when Leo was freaking out at breakfast."

"Well shit Don. I don't know what ta do 'bout this. After all these years Leo is finally mine and I might already have lost him. I always knew he liked her." His golden eyes move down to his feet.

"Sure he might like Karai, but he _loves_ you." A small smile appears on Donnie's face. "And its about damn time you two admitted it to each other. You should have seen him when you were missing, he was like a whole different person. Leo needs you Raphael." Raph looks up at his little brother and smiles, "Thanks D."

* * *

"I knew you'd be the first turtle to come in here." Karai's voice sounds tired.

"I had to." Leo smiles closing Splinter's sliding door behind him and sits down next to the kunoichi.

"How'd you get past Splinter?" She points her thumb to the dojo where her rat father is meditating.

"When he is in deep mediation its easy." The leader shrugs. "How are you feeling?" She sighs leaning on the wall, "Better I guess."

"Can't sleep?" Leo lifts an eye ridge. He knows that to well, it has taken the blue masked turtle months of trying to sleep without having nightmares about losing his team. "Hell no. Every time I close my eyes I see fath- Shredder coming after me. I remember kidnaping Raphael. I couldn't stop myself Leo. I knew it was wrong and I knew what Shredder was gonna do to him, I _watched_ it all happen." Her knees curl up to her stomach and she puts her head on them.

"It's not your fault Karai. Don't blame yourself for any of it. None of us are blaming you, the only one to put this on is Shredder and Mona." Leo puts a hand on her shoulder.

"But I trained her Leo. I taught her everything about Raph so she would know how to manipulate him." Her voice cracks.

Leo blinks taking this all in. As much as he wants to be mad at Karai he just can't because this wasn't her. She was under mind control. "Miwa," He grabs her chin and makes her look at him. "I need you to understand this." He stops making sure he has her full attention. "That wasn't you. None of it was you." Leo pulls her into a hug. She isn't much of a hugger but damn she needed one. Miwa held onto Leonardo for a long time and neither one of them said a word. It was a comfortable silence.

"Thanks Leo." She let go of her brother and smiled.

"I'm glad your home." The leaf green turtle smiles back.

"Its good to be back." She sits crossing her legs. "So when we kidnaped Raph, he had a hickey on his neck," She pauses and Leo scratches his neck chuckling. "Yeah, well that's what happens when your with your mate, Karai..."

She couldn't help the big grin on her face, "I always knew you two had a thing going on! I'm really happy for you guys."

Leo bites his lip smiling with pink cheeks "Thank you." He gets up ready to go find his mate, knowing Donnie he probably had to draw some blood, Raphael hates needles. "You should probably try and get some more rest." The leader says as he heads for the door.

"I'll try." She smirks at the blue masked turtle. Right before he leaves she stops him. "Oh and Leo?" He turns his head back looking at her.

"Just call me Miwa from now on, okay?"

Leonardo smiles "Okay, Miwa."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Extra long chapter for the super long wait which I'm sooooo sorry for btw :( I'm gonna try my best to update this story more and finish it. There is a couple more things I want to do with it so maybe like 5 more chapters? Ehh I don't know we'll have to see!**


	11. Chapter 11 the talk

"Please sit, my sons." Splinter gestures to the two mats on the floor of the dojo.

After Leo left Miwa Splinter caught Leonardo and had him fetch Raph right away. Leo found his mate just leaving Donatello's lab rubbing his arm where the needle poked him.

Raphael and Leonardo both knew this _talk_ with Splinter was gonna happen sooner or later. Honestly Raph is more scared of what his father is going to say than Leo is. The red masked turtle could have gone with keeping their relationship a secret for a while longer. Sneaking around was kinda his thing anyway. To Raph, he has always been a disappointment in his Sensei's eyes, and he doesn't want to bring Leo down to his level.

Leo on the other hand doesn't really care what his father thinks of this relationship. He knows he is happy with Raphael, hell he is the happiest he has ever been in his whole life. And he wouldn't let anything or anyone ruin that. Yes he would _love_ for an approval from their Sensei, but he knows that what ever his dad is going to say they wont stop being together. All his life he has been itching for approval from his father so he knows he is on the right path, but in this situation he couldn't already know more clearly that Raphael is meant for him.

The two turtles do as they are told and sit on there knees in front of their father who is sitting across from them.

"When did you two plan on telling me about this new relationship in your lives?"

The two males share a glance before Leonardo speaks up. "Well, we didn't really have much time to think this over Master Splinter. Raph got turtle-napped before we could decide when we were ready to let you know about any of this. I'm sorry you found out the way you did, but I love Raph and I'd do anything for my mate."

Raph is shocked with how calm Leo is right now. The guy probably has a harder time explaining what happened on missions to their father than what he is telling him now. The emerald turtle knows he loves Leo and knows he just got done talking to Karai, he also knows his big brother would never lie to their father. So what ever Leonardo discussed with the kunoichi, he will question him later about it.

"I see." Splinter strokes his beard. "And how do you think this new relationship will effect the team?"

"In all honesty sensei I think this will help strengthen the team. Raph and I have this bond that is unbreakable, it will help us in any fight." Leo blankly states.

"And what about your other brothers?"

"Same goes for them to. We love our little brothers and this relationship Raph and I share is improving the team already, we are comfortable and able to share things that resolves old problems we used to have and when it comes down to it we all have each others backs like always."

"You seem so sure of this decision." Splinter nods at his eldest son. "What about you Raphael?" His attention is turned to his second eldest now who just blinks and looks at Leo as for help. "What bout' me?"

The emerald turtle feels like he is sweating buckets. "Do you agree with your mate in all of this?" His father calmly asks.

"Oh. Well 'course I do. I am in love with Leonardo Hamato, Master Splinter. I love him so much." Raph turns his attention to his leader, and smiles when he sees his favorite turtle smiling back at him as they intertwine their fingers which helps Raph calm down a bit.

"I see you two are very happy together. And that is all I wish for my sons is that all of you can live a happy life how ever you may chose. Although the path you two have chosen doesn't surprise me." A small smile appears on the rats face.

"Wait what? Seriously?" Raph's head jerks up to scan his fathers face for any kind of sarcasm, but his father isn't joking at all. Leo cant help but chuckle at his boyfriends reaction even though he is just as shocked. Raph glares at his mate, elbowing him in the arm making the leader laugh even more.

"You two have always had a strong bond growing up. You were inseparable. I remember when you all got your own rooms, one of you would always sneak into each others room after I left to put you to bed because you couldn't sleep with out being next to each other. I of course let it slide because you two hated being apart from one another." Splinter can't help but smile thinking of this memory.

"So, does this mean that you approve of our relationship?" Leo asks, blue eyes perking up at his father with a smile on his face.

"Yes it does Leonardo." Splinter beams at his two sons. "You both have my blessing."

Leo couldn't help himself, he is smiling so big and pulls his mate in for a hug feeling all the stress fall off of his emerald shoulders as he wrap his arms around his shell. Before he pulls away he lightly kisses Raphael's left cheek and rubs his hand on the other cheek. "I love you." He whispers softly. Raph smiles and leans into Leo's hand on his cheek. "I love you to, Fearless."

Master Splinter can't help but smile watching his sons little moment. Seeing them be so happy together and that they were able to find love makes his heart feel happy. He just prays that his other two sons are able to do the same someday.

"Leonardo, I need to have a word with Raphael." The rat warmly interrupts.

"Hai Master Splinter." The blue masked turtle bows then hugs his sensei. "Thank you, father." He smiles into his robe which smells of incense and cheesy balls, he feels his fathers small hands wrap around his shell. And with that Leonardo kisses his mates temple and walks out of the dojo closing the sliding door behind him.

Splinter sits back down where he was sitting before. "I'm glad to have you home where you belong, Raphael."

"It's good ta be back Sensei." Raph shifts uncomfortably. He was never good at these personal talks with his father. He'd much rather tell his father what ever it is he is about to ask him about with Leonardo in the room. Although he has a good feeling he knows what his dad is about to ask.

"I know you don't want to speak of what Saki did to you," He starts but pauses when Raph jumps hearing Shredders name "but the Shredder is my brother whether I want him to be or not." Splinter says being more careful with his words. "And you are my son Raphael. What ever he has done to you, I can tell its bothering you." Raph scratches The Foot mark brand on his shoulder. "Please tell me what happened so I can help you get through this son."

The hothead takes a deep breath. He knows he won't be able to leave without telling his father what happened so he explains, and tells him _everything_ starting from the beginning.

"-after he branded me that was the last thing I really remember before I lost control of myself. My only thought after that was to obey his every command. He told me that I was supposed ta..." Raph pauses feeling tears fill his eyes. "... that I was supposed ta kill ya guys."

Splinter lets out a breath he feels like he has been holding in this whole time. He hasn't seen Raphael cry in years, its not like his stubborn son to show his emotions so openly. "Raphael.." He tries to cut in but Raph keeps going.

"He trained me. He had me fight three of his elite soldiers. A-and I..." He pauses feeling the tears roll down his cheeks not able to look his father in the eye. "I killed them." His voice barley cracks out. Splinter's heart dropped. He just wants to comfort his son but for some reason he can't move. "I killed them dad. And Shredder didn't even order me ta fuckin' do it. I keep seeing there faces in my dreams right before I snap their necks." The details can't stop flowing out of Raph's mouth. "Whether I was mind controlled or not their blood is and always will be on my hands. I'm so sorry Master Splinter." Raph's face falls into his hands as the tears drip from his hands to his knees.

Splinter grabs his son by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug. His shoulder starts to feel warm from Raph's tears. "My son. I am sorry this has happened to you. But you need to know that no matter what I will always love you, and you will always be my son." Raphael is sobbing now, he is actually grateful that Leo left the room for this. "This burden you carry is a heavy one. But I want you to know that I do not think less of you because so. Even though Shredder did not order you to kill those men does not mean that you killed them on your own free will. That brain worm made you do unspeakable things that you had no control over." His small hand is stroking his sons bald head now, like he used to when Raph was a child to help him calm down.

"I do not expect those nightmares to stop anytime soon, but I hope you know that their blood is _not_ on your hands Raphael. Those men that died, their blood, like many others is on The Shredder's hands." All Raph can do is nod his head into Splinter's very wet shoulder. They stay like that for a while. A million thoughts running through Splinter's mind about what his brother did to his son, but yet he is still calm and still. He waits till Raphael pulls away wiping his eyes, finally done crying.

"Thanks dad." He says with a shaky voice. "For everythin'."

"I will always be here for you, my son." The rat says with a soft smile.


	12. Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

"So when the fuck were ya gonna tell me, your BEST FRIEND CASEY JONES 'bout you and Leo?!" Casey spits out joining Raphael on the ledge of the roof of an abandoned hotel, and hands his mutant friend a beer. Raph just smirks accepting the beer, and keeps his eyes glued on the humans underneath them. It's been weeks since he was allowed to go topside. Even though he hates the human species, all except April and Casey of course, the red banded turtle actually missed watching over them creepily from above.

It took a lot for Leo to let his mate leave the lair. He has been watching Raphael like a hawk ever since they rescued him from Shredder's grasp. Not that Raph minds all the attention... But the Leader himself is also out of the lair tonight as well, but instead of being with Casey and Raph he is at 'girls night' with April and Miwa at April's place, probably watching some chick flick or something. But if you ask him its just 'hanging out', not 'girls night'.

Most of Raph's wounds have healed already, except for the ones that needed stitches, leaving a few scars to add to his old ones. It's winter time, and that means it is fucking freezing in New York especially if your a cold blooded mutant. But its okay, because soon they will be at the farmhouse like they do every year around Christmas time and Raphael will be able to cuddle with his favorite turtle, even if that said turtle is always colder than ice all the time no matter what temperature it is outside.

"Honestly Case, I didn't know how ya would take that kind of news. It's not everyday ya hear that your best friend hocked up with his brother. That's some fucked up shit." Raph states dully and takes the last sip of his beer, chucking the bottle off the roof into the alley smiling to himself when he hears the glass smash into the trash bin.

"It is pretty fucked up. But it makes since man, you guys are all ya got. It shocks me more that your gay than ya fallin' fer Leo." Casey shoves Raph in the shoulder and throws his head back laughing.

The emerald turtle just rolls his eyes at his gap toothed friend, and fixes his coat jacket trying to keep cool from the snow. "What are ya jealous?"

This only makes the vigilante laugh even harder, his warm breath showing in the cold air. "Nah man! That's nasty!" Casey puts his cold hand on the sai welders shoulder and shakes it. "Though, out of the four of ya your the hottest."

This comment just takes Raphael back, he turns to Casey in shock. Did he really just call me hot? "Wait, physically or mentally?"

Casey stands up and grabs the cooler the beers are in and starts heading for the fire escape. "Both brah. But don't tell anyone I said that, or I'll kill ya." This time Raph is the one to chuckle. Who would have known? He gets up and trails behind the hokey player shaking his head smiling. "I wont tell nobody Case." Except for Leo of course.

The two decided to head down into the sewers and continue their walking. It can't snow underground, thank the Lord, so it makes it a tiny bit warmer. Raph doesn't even have to ask where they are headed. He has taken this trip enough times to know they are going to April's place. As fun as chick flick movies sound it's still better than being outside freezing your balls off.

"So what did ya guys do when ya found out I was missin'?" Raph questioned while taking the cooler from his weaker friend to carry the rest of the way.

"Well, Leo flipped the fuck out," Casey began, letting Raph take the stupid heavy weight from his hands as they continued walking. "I thought he was gonna have a heart attack the dude seriously wouldn't chill, eat or sleep for shit. Mike's the one who came up with da plan and after Karai captured me and Don, Leo got us out. And seein' ya mind washed like that scared the fuckin' shit outta me by the way!" He adds punching Raph in the arm hard enough that it will bruise later.

"Damn Case." The hothead rubs his arm with his free hand, feet splashing through sewer. Guilt washes over him, he thought Leo would be freakin' out but he didn't know it was that bad to where he would refuse to eat. No wonder the guy wont let him out of his sight! All Raph can think about now is getting to April's and hugging his mate. Since Leo wont let him apologize out loud he can still do it physically.

"Ya know I feel damn stupid not seeing you and Leo before all of this. I should've seen it coming when Leo was losin' his shit, but yet it still surprised me when he kissed ya." Casey raises his eyebrows at Raph, grinning ear to ear.

Groaning, Raphael shoves his big emerald green hand in the vigilante's face and shoves him. "Shud up asshole."

They spent the rest of their walk to April's shoving and pushing each other, but it wasn't long till they made their way up the manhole cover closest to her place and soon were at her door. Casey didn't even bother knocking as he let himself in with Raph right behind him still shoving him.

"What are you guys doing here?" April pauses The Last Song and turns her attention to the covered in snow guys at her door.

"I thought you didn't want to 'hang out with the girls'." Miwa crosses her arms around her chest.

Leo grumbles at Miwa's comment, about to add in the conversation but a pair of strong cold arms wrap around him embracing him in a hug making him forget what he was going to say. He wraps his arms around Raphael's shell and sticks his head in the crook of his thick neck, breathing in his mates strong scent. Raph nuzzles the top of Leo's head feeling the warmth coming off of the leader and rests his chin on the katana welders temple closing his eyes shut. "I love ya Fearless, so much." A warm smile appears on the leaf green turtles lips. Its not often for Raphael to be this open about how he feels in front of the family.

"I love you to, Raph." Leo whispers, breath against Raph's neck, rubbing soothing circles on his brothers shell. Something must have made the hothead show affection like this, and he isn't going to be the one to pull away from the hug first. Not that he minds anyway. "I was just about to call you." Raph puts his freezing cold hands on Leo's cheeks and slowly pecks kisses on his forehead nose and lips, smiling when Leo tenses from his cold ass hands on his face. "Jezus Raphael you are ice cold!"

Laughing, the sai welder kisses his favorite turtle again on the lips, but this time a more proper kiss, accidently slipping his tongue in the leaders mouth getting carried away, forgetting they aren't alone he pulls away and kisses Leo's cheek once more before taking off his coat and beanie and pants. He never liked being dressed in human clothes for warmth let alone for disguise. It just doesn't feel right on his shell and it rides up his tail. Damn annoying.

Nobody seemed to care that they shared their little moment. They only got a glance from April but then followed by a smile and a wink. Everybody is pretty much used to the two turtles personal displays of affection.

"We didn't, and still don't. But its cold as balls outside." Casey finally adds to Miwa's comment and removes his own coat plopping on the couch.

April rolls her eyes at Casey's choice of words. "I'll make everybody some hot chocolate, and tea for Leo." The blue clad turtle smiles up at his red headed friend as he sits on the couch with his colder than normal mate, wrapping a blanket around the both of them and pulling Raph into his chest putting his arms around the emerald turtle. His green eyes meet his blue ones and he cant help but plant another kiss on those lips before Miwa presses play on the movie continuing from where April paused it, and sits in the purple bean bag on the floor.

A few minuets later April hand out the hot chocolate and gives Leo his cup of tea. After they all thank her she joins Casey on the other couch and snuggles up to him to warm him up.

Raphael is already asleep. Go figure. But at least his body temperature is warming up and getting back to normal. He isn't one for romantic movies, unless its just the two of us alone watching it. I really would rather it be just the two of us right now because with him laying across my chest like this gives me a perfect smell of his musky scent. God I could breathe him in all day. When the television screen lights up it shadows over his arms outlining every muscle. He is so peaceful when he is sleeping, his face is relaxed and calm, he is so goddamn beautiful.

My fingers slide over his jaw line and down his neck, over his collar bone and down his shoulders feeling every muscle. Suddenly I cant keep my hands to myself. I mean I could, but why would I want to? Plastron's are hard but to me his is soft and smooth, my hands slip down under the blanket and reach his thighs. Oh Jezus. I take a deep breath trying to stop a churr from rising out of my throat, and continue with his hot legs. Trailing back up I give his ass a squeeze, making him shift a little in his sleep.

Glancing up, I check to see if anybody notices what I'm doing. Casey is knocked out, like Raph is but is snoring, and April is crying from the movie. Miwa seems very interested in the film, this is the first romance movie she has seen since we got her back from Shredder. With them distracted I move slide my fingers over his thick tail, making Raph's breathing quicken, I cant help but smirk. If he wakes up moaning he'd be pissed. The thought of that makes me smirk even more.

From his tail my fingers brush over his lower plastron to his slit. Playing around with his inner thighs and tail till a bulge forms. If somebody were to look at me right now they'd ask why I'm grinning like an idiot watching a really sad part of a movie. Which makes me grin even more when Raph's thick cock lands in my hand and his eyes shot open looking right at me. I put my finger to my lips and point to the others in the room, he sends a dark glare at me through those golden orbs as a smirk forms on my lips.

We haven't fooled around much since he has been back, just blowjobs or jacking each other off with our hands, doctor Donnie's orders, but now that he is almost perfectly healed we can screw around all we want.

Its like my hand has a mind of its own, squeezing and pumping fast but quiet. Raph bites into my neck hard, leaving a mark for sure, trying not to moan and churr. He grips onto my shoulders tight, precum dripping from his tip my thumb rubs over it. I bring my thumb to my lips, keeping eye contact with him the whole time as I lick the white seed off of my finger slowly.

His nails dig into my arm as he closes his beautiful green eyes and bites his lip shaking his head. A sniff makes the both of us jump, my head turns to the side to find April sobbing, still distracted. I turn my attention back to Raphael's cock and keep pumping the appendage, faster until he explodes right in my hands, biting down hard into my shoulder drawing blood, the softest moan escaping his mouth. I drank down all of his liquid that I managed to catch in my hands and whipped down our plastrons of what was left of it, leaving no marks.

Although i'm pretty sure Miwa knew what we were doing, and she will probably confront me about this later, it was so worth it. Once the movie ended Miwa decided to sleep over at April's for some for real 'girl time', so we said our goodbyes and made our way into the sewers hand in hand.

"You kinky son of a bitch." Raph smirks at me as we walk closer to the lair.

"You should have seen that coming, your scent was on top of me." Leo shrugs, small smile at the ends of his lips. "I'm just surprised your not pissed at me."

"Oh, Fearless, I am beyond pissed and turned on at the same damn time." He shoves the leader into the wall and starts sucking on his neck, a loud churr escaping his throat.

"A-aha!" Leonardo laughs, sliding his fingers in the emerald turtles red mask tails and pulls it back. "My room."

* * *

 **A/N: Its getting steamy in here! Not how I expected this chapter to go at all, it kinda just wrote itself. But now that I'm all done with Wrong Intentions I can finish up this story and maybe start up a new one (: By the way i'm new on writing this smut thing... So go easy on me! Probably like one or two chapters left. (Oh and I was listening to Selena Gomez's Cant Keep My Hands To Myself while writing this which is probably what inspired what it turned into)**


	13. Sexual Frustrations'

I've always hated the drive to the farmhouse. Don't get me wrong its nice to be out of the sewers, but it makes me feel to exposed. Shredder is still out there, and who knows what he has planned?! Even thinking about that bastard is giving me a headache. Plus way to many humans driving around in the day time let alone at night. Why is New York so populated? Shifting in the passenger seat of the Shell Raiser Leonardo pulls at his seatbelt uncomfortably and reaches down to grab the book he brought. Japanac o Japanu. He loves reading books, especially Japanese ones.

Through the corner of his eye Raphael notices Leo shifting in his seat. The moonlight shines through the clouds and in the windshield as soft snow kisses the dirty highway streets turning it a black brown color. A small frown appears on Raph's lips, he reaches over and takes Leo's free hand curling their fingers together and pulls it up to his mouth pressing a kiss to cold leaf green skin. He wants to see his mate actually relax on this trip.

"Ya worry to much, babe. Ain't nobody's gonna see us." His voice calm as he keeps one hand on the steering wheel, driving slower than normal because of the weather. Raphael doesn't blame Leo, ever since he got turtle-napped all the poor guy has done is worry.

Splinter insisted his two sons to head up to April's farm house two days earlier to let out their 'sexual frustrations' before the rest of the family gets there. The old rat said, and I quote, he would like to sleep one night at least, with out hearing them going at it. That was a conversation neither of the turtles wanted to hear come out of their fathers mouth, but at least they get some alone time.

And its about damn time because they deserve it to. For as long as Raphael can remember his dreams have been spent with his older brother underneath him, screaming out his name as he thrusts into him. _Claiming_ him. Loving him. Making Leonardo _his_. Of course he woke from those dreams rock hard and had to jerk himself off in the shower. His patience has ran out, he can't wait anymore. He wants Leo. No. He _needs_ Leonardo, needs to feel his warmth from the inside with his fingers and his cock. He wants to make him feel loved, because out of all the shit they had gone through Leo deserves to be loved.

The older turtle sighs in defeat and rubs his thumb around the hotheads hand in soothing circles. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. What if something happens to you again? I can't live without you Raphie. I need you." Leo breathes out looking at his feet. He can never hide anything from his little brother, it is both a curse and a blessing.

"Nothin' is gonna happen Fearless. I promise I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon. I need ya ta get that in that stubborn head of yours." he says softly.

"Okay, but if you break that promise I'll slaughter you and don't believe I wont." Leo agrees challengingly, pointing a finger at the emerald turtle, happy to hear those assuring words come out of his mates mouth.

Raph was grinning now, there is the Leo he was looking for. "C'mere." He lets go of his hand and opens his arm out. Leo puts the book down and un-buckles his seatbelt, sliding to the middle seat leaning his head on Raph's shoulder wrapping his arms around his stomach, as Raph wraps his arm around the katana wielder, pressing a kiss to his temple.

It doesn't take long for Leo to drift asleep in Raphael's arms even though he was supposed to drive the last half of the way there. Raph doesn't mind though. The familiar trees surrounding the dirt road to the farm house makes the emerald turtle want to speed up to get there faster, its a good four hour drive to get here from New York and he drove the whole way. Shouldn't have stayed out so late with Casey last night.

The bumpy road makes Leo stir awake, rubbing his eyes he glances up at his younger brother with a small smile on his face. "My turn to drive?" His voice sounds horse, filled with sleep.

Damn that's hot. "If ya want to, but we should be there in five minuets tops."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?"

Raph chuckles, "Cuz ya looked to cute sleepin' on me I couldn't get myself ta wake ya."

Leo narrows his eyes and sits up stretching his arms that fell asleep. Raph can't help but stare, strong arms slowly stretch out flexing muscles making the red clad turtle gulp. Out of all of his brothers Leo was second strongest, then Mike, and Don. But non of them bench press as daily as Raph, because non of the brothers have a temper like the sai welder. But even if they did they all have their different ways they work out their frustrations. Leo normally goes on a run and then comes home straight to his room to meditate. Mikey bakes, a lot. They have left overs for days when the youngest gets pissed. As for Don he just shut himself in the lab, but when he is pissed you gotta leave the genius alone because he _really_ gets mad.

Stretching his arms felt so good that Leo decided to stretch out his legs as well. He plops one up on the dash and reaches for his toes making him groan from how good it felt sending shivers down Raph's spine. Pleased with his left leg stretched out he decides to do his right leg to giving Raph a perfect view of his hot thigh. "Oh my fuckin' god Leo." Raph moans out.

Surprised by the sudden outburst the leaf green turtle turns his attention to his aroused mate who is gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white. Smirking Leo bites his bottom lip. He knew he effected Raph but this time he wasn't even trying. The fact that he can turn him on without even meaning to makes Leo smirk even more. "You alright, Raphie?" He asks innocently bending over the seat, tail wagging, reaching for the cooler full of snacks and grabs a banana.

Raph cant take his eyes off of his mate, watching as his tail wags back and forth. Oh, if he didn't know what he was doing before he sure knows now. "Leo." He growls. When the blue banded turtle plops back down in his seat with a banana in his green hands moving it up to his lips slowly, Raph looses it. He quickly rolls down his window and snatches the fruit from his brothers hands, chucking it out the window. "You are a pain in the ass, fuckin' tease."

"I was just going to eat, and maybe lick that thick banana, Raph." Leo shrugs. "But you had to go throw it out the window." His hands slide down to the bulge at the bottom of Raph's plastron and lightly touches it making his green eyes roll behind his head. How the haven't ran into a tree yet? Raph doesn't know. "Maybe I should lick something else then." His voice low and deep as Raph's cock drops into Leo's hand.

The farm house pulls up into view as Raph parks, sloppy, but in front of the door step and pounces on top of Leo after he puts the Shell Raiser in park. Making them fall into the seat he straddles Leo and crashes their lips together. Biting Leo's bottom lip and sucking on it, he pulls away and sticks one of his fingers in Leo's face. "Suck." And Leo does as he is told taking his brothers finger in his mouth, tongue dancing around it as if it were his dick. A deep churr escapes his throat when he feels a hand grab his tail hard. "Don't stop sucking." Raph orders him as his finger twirls around the little appendage.

Leo can't take it anymore, with a loud groan his cock comes out to play. Raph doesn't waste time and rubs their lower plastrons together as he pulls he now soaked in spit finger out of Leo's mouth and brings it down to his untouched hole. His eyes fliker up to Leo's blue lustful orbs. "Ya sure bout this, Fearless?" He asks panting.

"Yes." Leo presses his lips to Raph's and pulls away with a smack. His hands slide onto Raph's strong shoulders. "I'm sure."

And with that Raph slides his finger in his brothers tight hole but doesn't move it when Leo tenses and a gasp comes from his lips. "D-does it hurt?" Raph blinks about to slide his finger out but a hand stops him. "No. Don't stop." Leo moves his hands to Raph's cheeks and slides his red bandana off, tossing it on the dash board. "I want this. I want you." He kisses Raph's temple and grabs their cocks pressing them together. "Now fuck me already."

Feeling his cock harden back to life he starts to move his finger in and out of Leo, twirling it around inside of him. Not being able to wait Leo sticks his brothers cock in his mouth and swallows, taking him in all the way. "Oh god!" Raph screams, echoing through the walls of he Shell Raiser. If Don ever found out that we fucked in his baby he'll kick our shells in.

Sucking and licking down Raphael's length, feeling it twitch beneath his tongue, Leo was shocked when Raph grabbed his head and slid out of his mouth. As fun as fucking Leo's mouth sounds the hothead has something else he'd rather fuck. Lining his second finger to his brothers hole he pushes in and Leo tightens his hold on Raph's shoulders. While Leo was busy sucking him off he prepped his second finger. He doesn't care if Leo wants to be impatient, he's gonna do this right. The last thing he wants to do is hurt his mate.

"R-Raph please!" Leo's hips going at the same pace as Raph's hand. It's strange how damn good this feels once your used to it. But its not enough. He needs more. "I'm ready!" He growls and grabs his brothers hand and slides it out of him, shoving the emerald turtle on his shell. He lines himself up with his brothers still spit lubed cock and sits on top of Raph's lap sliding himself in all the way. The blue cladded turtle starts seeing white dots in his vison as he gasps. "Oh FUCK!" Leo throws his head back.

"Damn Fearless! You are so tight..." Raph moans, his eyes roll back in pleasure as Leo begins to ride him.

For being a trained ninja in patience, Leo is sure failing to show his life long years of works in that category. Out of all of the turtles him and Donnie both master in the art of patience. But all of that is suddenly blown out the window as the Shell Raiser rocks with them on each thrust. With a deep growl Raph flips Leo around and on his shell. As nice as it is to have his brother ride him, believe me its damn nice, he wants the be the one to please Leo.

He cant help but smirk when Leo screams out his name once he hits Leo's prostate. Black and white dots start to fill Leo's vision when Raph grabs his cock in between them pumping with each thrust. He might actually pass out.

When he finally hits his release it splashes all over their plastrons and the dash, and the seats. Donnie is going to kill us. Two hard thrusts later Raphael reaches his own release and empty's his seed inside of his mate, and pulls out of Leo laying beside him, both panting. "I love you, Hamato Raphael."

"I love ya to, Leo." His hand brushes Leo's cheek, then slides his blue bandana off his face. "If ya want this back yer gonna have ta catch me. He sits up and opens the door running into the farmhouse with Leo's bandana in his hands.

Chuckling Leo gets up and runs inside after his mate. He'll worry about unpacking the sex smelling Shell Raiser later. Something tells him they won't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. Umm so how'd I do? *laughs awkwardly***

 **Gonna write one more chapter to finish this story off! It took me two freaking hours to write this chapter so I hope ya smut lovers like it. If you have any tips for me on how to write smut better I'm all ears (x But anyways I hope everybody has been having a good holiday season so far! " Its the most wonderful time of the year!" :D**


	14. FINALE :)))

It didn't take long for Leo to get his bandana back from his pain in the ass little brother. But once he found him on the mattress upstairs sprawled out with his blue bandana wrapped around his thigh, he made sure that they _both_ were going to have a pain in both their asses for the next few days. If you know what I mean.

But he wasn't as rough and needy this time. Since he was the one topping this round he made sure he wasn't hurting his mate. He even took the time to find the lubricant that was stuffed in his baggage so he could stretch Raph properly. Although, Leo quickly learned that sex between him and his hotheaded stubborn brother was almost always going to be rough. The two turtles just cant get enough of each other.

Splinter didn't know what he did sending these two off on their own. Now that they have had a full taste of one another, nothing will be able to stop them from the crave and lust they have experienced. They will just have to get their father some ear plugs before they head back to the lair so the rat can sleep peacefully at night, and maybe get Donnie to soundproof their rooms to be safe.

Bottoming is one thing, but being on top and having his emerald turtle underneath him getting a perfect view of his face. God. Leonardo has never seen anything as beautiful as Raphael, he'll never get enough of this. Being inside him, feeling the warmth rush over his body, becoming one with his mate. Nothing can describe what Leo has felt on their little trip by themselves. He wishes he could never leave his brothers pleading body. Each thrust into him makes him churr and moan out his name. And the faces he makes..

"Oh FUCCCK!" Leo comes inside of his lover the same time Raph spills his seed all over their plastrons and bed, but he has a hard time keeping his eyelids open to see the pleasured face on his mate. His green eyes closed tight, mouth open wide moaning loud, nails digging into Leo's green arms, back arched and toes curled in the sheets.

Both panting like they ran a marathon, Leo collapses on Raph's plastron and nuzzles his neck. "You are so hot when you come." The leader breaths out.

Chuckling, Raph wraps his arm around Leo's shell holding him. "You are so hot on top of me."

"I'm never going to get enough of you." Leo lifts his head up and presses their foreheads together, starring into Raph's golden eyes.

A small smirk appears on Raph's lips as he rolls their lower plastrons together. "Are ya sayin' you are up for round three?"

Leo gasps feeling his cock spring back to life. He closes in the gap between their lips and sticks his tongue in Raph's mouth, feeling his teeth and warm tongue dance around before he pulls away and trails the wet appendage down the emerald body beneath him. "Shell yes." He mumbles on Raph's plastron and brings his lips back to Raph's thick lips and kisses them. "Only" kiss "after" kiss "we.." kiss "unpack" lick "and" kiss "clean the shell raiser." With one last deep kiss he climbs out of his brothers lap and slides on his jacket.

Raph makes a pouty face, curling his bottom lip and batting his green eyes. "Aww come on, one more round of fuckin' THEN we unpack." He whines sitting up on the mattress. Leo walks up to him pulling him up on his feet narrowing his eyes. "That look stopped working on me years ago, Raph. We really got to clean up the mess we made in the Shell Raiser Don is going to kill us.."

He stops talking when he is shoved up into the wall, Raph's hot breath on his neck. "Please, Fearless?" No longer whining his voice is now deep, full of lust. The sai welder moves his leg in between Leo's letting his cock rub against the blue banded turtles thigh, making them both churr.

"Dammit Raphael." Leo moans through his teeth tilting his head to give his brother more access to his neck. "Fine,o-one more round." He churrs when Raph bites down hard, grunting in pleasure that Leo gave in.

* * *

By the time Christmas came around they were finally able to control not jumping on top of each other in front of their family. Not like they would ever do that. But they do give each other devious lustful stares from across the room and every once in a while sneak off into the barn for a quickie.

By the time they made it back inside the rest of the Hamato clan was gathered around the fireplace listening to Mikey chat about who knows what. Hand in hand the two loves made their way in the living room and sat on the floor joining the circle.

"- not even kidding you, pizza was flying everywhere dudes. But in the end I ate all of it. Like a turtle do." Mikey points to himself with a grin on his face, proud.

Miwa rolls her eyes at her new and annoying little brother. She has been getting used to her new family and although Mikey is annoying, she now lives in the sewers and her father is a mutant rat, she wouldn't trade it for the world. "How was your guy's walk?" She asks smirking at Leo.

Leo's cheeks turn a warm pink as he avoids eye contact with the kunoichi and looks at the floor. He loves to talk about Raph, but anything but talking about what they just _did_ in the barn in front of his father. Raph just narrows his eyes, glaring at his sister for making his mate uncomfortable. "Peachy, Miwa." But then winks at her with a smirk on his lips. He doesn't care what his family thinks of his relationship. They all knew the two of them came up here two days early, and damn straight they all knew they'd be fuckin'. So Raph has nothing to hide. No more secrets.

Casey and April walk out of the kitchen, hands full of mugs filled with warm liquid as they begin handing them out to everybody. Warm tea for Miwa, Splinter and Leo. Coffee for Don, and hot chocolate for Mikey and April. Casey added a little kick to his and Raphael's cocoa, of course with out the hothead knowing.

"Thank you again, April for letting us all gather together here for this holiday. It is always nice to get fresh air and have family all home for Christmas." Splinter smiles and takes a sip of his warm tea.

"Really its nothing Master Splinter. I'm just glad that we all fit in this old house." She laughs and sits on the couch in between Casey and Miwa.

Leo pulls Raph into his shoulder and wraps an arm around his shell, kissing his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Raph." He whispers softly in his ear and rubs his thumb soothingly on his shell.

Raph nuzzles his neck and leans up to plant a quick kiss on his mates lips. "Merry Christmas Fearless."

"Are we going to open presents or what?" Mikey shouts with a chocolate stash on his upper lip from his cocoa.

Donnie rolls his eyes at his impatient little brother. "No Mikey, we just all wrapped random stuff in a box and stuck it under the tree for nothing." He says sarcastically then walks to the well-decorated tree grabbing one of the presents before the orange clad turtle can say anything back and tosses him a gift. "Open it, nitwit." The genius smiles showing his gaped tooth and joins his little brother on the couch as he tears the wrapping paper revealing the new skate board.

The freckled turtle nearly falls off the couch squealing. "DON YOU SON OF A GUN!" And leans over to plant a big, spit full kiss on the purpled banded turtles cheek. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!" He is smiling so big and his eyes are wet from tears. The poor guy has been dying to skate since he broke his board two months ago, but hasn't stumbled upon any boards in the dumps. So the genius decided he'd make one for the nutball himself. He even wrote 'MC MIKEY' on the bottom.

Smiling at the scene going on in front of him Raph takes a sip of his drink, and almost chokes. Putting his mug down his eyes shoot to the hokey player who is holding his stomach laughing on the couch. "You motherfucker!" He grins leaping at Casey tackling him to the floor.

Leo picks up the mug and smells it, his eyebrows go up and he winces from the strong alcoholic spiced cocoa. But he cant help but smile watching his family before him. April and Miwa are beating on who is going to win the wrestling match going on at their feet, Master Splinter is pinching the bridge of his nose but a soft smile is on his lips, Mike and Don are talking about how Donnie made the skate board and Mikey is beaming listening to his brother and they head outside to grab the present Mikey got him but left in Casey's truck, and Raph and Casey are fighting on the floor but laughing.

Though this may be abnormal, five mutants and three humans, this family means the world to Leonardo. He loves his family. And he leads them into fights not knowing if he may loose somebody on his team almost everyday. So days like this where they get to just sit by the fire, and celebrate Christmas together means everything to him.

Sure when they get back to New York they'll have to deal with Mona. And Leo plans to do that on his own, make her regret ever laying a hand on _his_ mate. But as for now all he is going to worry about is if Casey decides to spice his own drinks later on during this trip.

Raph shoves Casey back onto the couch and he joins Leo back on the floor, taking another sip of his drink. "Gonna have ta wait to open your present later, Fearless." He whispers seductively in Leo's ear and nips it before pulling away.

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Leo whispers back.

"Maybe we should go on another walk."

The front door flies open before Leo can respond and an angry Donatello bursts in "YOU FUCKED IN MY BABY?!"

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's a wrap to my first tmnt story! :D Thanks to everybody who reviewed and stuck with me till the end! Now I can start up my new story :)**


End file.
